Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind
by draculamomma
Summary: Heather Wright is the great granddaughter of the Vampire Selene. As she soon begins taking her rightful place as the next vampire in her family line, she sets off a series of events leading to the deadliest war between Lycans and Vampires...
1. Chapter 1

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

**By: Draculamomma**

**This is a very new idea I recently came up with. Before a lot of you tell me that this has NOTHING to do with the 'Underworld' series, I would suggest you at least TRY and give this story a chance, I know it's not the best I've written, but I am working on improving it as much as I can. A bit of a warning, the beginning is a bit slow, but if you can bear with a few chapters, then the story will start to get really interesting. As usually, I am very open to constructive criticism and new ideas for further chapters, but PLEASE do NOT leave me any rude comments, else I will have to remove the story and take other severe actions. I am writing entirely for my own personal enjoyment, and to entertain many fans out there.**

**Thanks a lot, read and review if you wish dear fans, happy reading!**

**Prologue**

**I suppose it is easy for me to lie to you and say I was a success in high school and any other time in my miserable life. But then again, that would mean I would have lie to you, and lying is not something I abide by. From an early age my mother taught me not to lie. My mother was very good to me; she did a great job raising me, as I proved to be a difficult child for her. My father left her when I was a few months old. As far as I can remember I've wanted the bastard to burn and rot for life. I never met him, and I was more than happy to keep it that way. My mother and I survived depending on the love we shared for one another, and that was all I needed for a while.**

**Things changed a lot when I entered high school. My expectations and responsibilities increased, but my self esteem didn't. My mother took me everywhere she could to help. But the time I was sixteen I had already seen four therapists, and two family councilors. It was not because my mother thought I was crazy, she just felt the need to help when I didn't need the help. I didn't respond well to all the medical and mental tests they provided for me, and I was soon branded as a problem child at school. **

**People at school didn't do a good job of helping me either. Instead, they mocked and tormented me further as to get a rise out of me for their own selfish sick entertainment purposes. It was at that age where I learned people were all just using me to get what they wanted, and it sickened me as I grew older. **

**Eventually my grades dropped, and my teachers began calling my mom all the time. Their constant nagging and whining left my mother in distress, and I just no longer cared. After a few years, when I turned 18, my mother told me to get a job if I wanted to drop out; instead, I surprised her by doing both. I stayed in school, getting by on what I could, and worked at the town mall on the weekends and at any times I got called in. **

**Of course, things didn't get any better for me. At the age of 18, I was still heavily mocked and judged by my classmates and my self esteem slid down the slope of depression further as I began disliking certain bodily features I was endowed with. For one, I stopped growing taller after I turned 17. I was at a small height of 5'3, and didn't seem to be getting taller. I had put on some weight, not to the point where it was unbearable, but it was not a quaint sight either. My blond hair had acquired a darker tinge, so that it looked light brown, and it was not a color that went well with my slightly tanned skin. My eyes remained their deep shade of green, and were probably the only parts of my body I really liked. **

**Life seemed to reject my every move as time went by, and I fell deeper into depression, and it affected my mother greatly. She was suffering trying to get me to finish school while working at a medium paying office job. She grew more depressed as I did too, and I thought it would never end. And it might now have ended, if it weren't for him. He was my rescuer, my angel of death. **

**End of Prologue**


	2. Daily Ritual

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**Here's chapter one, officially. Last chapter was actually an intro to the story. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 1-Daily Ritual**_

**I fell face first onto the cold ceramic of the steps I had to walk up every morning at school. My footsteps seemed to echo throughout the entire main hall, gathering unwanted attention from every corner of the school. Soon the word would be everywhere like wildfire. Heather had fallen again on her face. I could see it in their eyes now, and hear the cold words in their voices. **

**I gathered every last bit of strength in my body and did the opposite as my body wanted to, and instead of lying down waiting for the humiliation to pile on me, I walked faster up the stairs, hoping I wouldn't fall a second time. **

**I was nearly at my locker located on the second floor of the crumby school I had attended for all my teenaged years, Bailey Collegiate Institute. The school had been under renovation the last year, and I was surprised to see a lot of clean up going on as I approached my locker. **

**I rolled my eyes as I saw the word 'FatAss' scribbled in ugly permanent marker across the front door of my locker. This was the fifth time the same word was written on my locker. Whoever wrote it knew how much hell I had gone through to remove it the first four times, and yet they kept coming back for more. Sadly, whenever I told teachers, they always thought I was the perpetrator writing the words on my own locker. **

**Today I ignored the word and opened up my locker quickly, it would be any second now…**

"**Hey fatass!" The shrill voice flew like an annoying wasp around my head. I groaned and closed my locker door to reveal the pretty face of Bianca and Victoria. I hated those girls with a passion like none other, and I was sure they felt the same for me. All through high school, the torment I got from them never seemed to end. **

**I shoved my jacket in my locker and slammed it without a word to them. I soon looked down to see Bianca poking her index finger into my abdomen.**

"**Careful now, you seem to be putting on a lot of weight hun." She sneered. I shrugged her hand away and walked down the hall medium paced.**

"**See you in second period!" They both called after me. I rolled my eyes; hoping second period would never come.**

**Second period did roll in as I had feared like any other day, and I quietly tried to put up with it. Mr. Nailstorm had given us quite an amount of work, just like expected in a grade 12 Chemistry class. **

**I looked over at the clock behind me, and made brief eye contact with another boy named Matt Lilja. He was Bianca's boyfriend, and all time football and basketball star of the school. He was a tall lanky boy with some degree of muscle, short nicely combed and groomed black hair, and dark brown eyes. His eyes always bothered me, because they seemed to be piercing my soul whenever I looked into them even for a second. **

**I tried avoiding his eyes as well as I could as I read the time quickly, and turned back to my work. I wished the bell would have gone already, chemistry was always a pain to go through, but my mother seemed to think I had talent in that field, and recommend I continued it. **

**Already bored out of my mind, and finished with the work, I tapped my pencil on the edge of my desk, and it created a small noise that seemed to bounce off every corner of the room. Mr. Nailstorm looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow in my direction. **

"**Is there a problem Heather?" He asked coldly, causing every student in the classroom to turn and eye me as well. Why did teachers have to do this to me?**

**I shook my head slowly and eyed my work, feeling myself blushing already. Damn fool.**

**Period three was gym and health for me, and not a topic of my interest. The sweet deal was I didn't have Bianca or Victoria in that class, but Bianca's boyfriend Matt and his few followers didn't fail to irritate me nonetheless. **

**Today we were running endless laps in the gym, and every time I ran past the clock I could have sworn the seconds' hand barely moved an inch. I rolled my eyes and ran a little faster. Soon the steady beating of my heart grew more rapid, and a small pain began to grow in my chest. After a few more minutes, the pain began to build up. I cursed my heavy weight and tried to move faster, but I slowed down as Kevin, one of Matt's friends came up from behind me and passed me on my right side. He snickered at me and ran faster as if to show off.**

**A few more people passed by me, throwing cruel smirks and grins. Their glances seemed to increase the beating of my sore heart, and I soon found myself taking loud breaths. I coughed gently, trying to appear unaffected, but I was only lying to myself. Soon the coughing began to get louder, and a few people stopped mid way of their jogs, and turned to me laughing and appearing slightly concerned.**

**Mrs. Phillips, one of the female gym coaches ran up to me and placed her hand on the small of my back. "Are you ok Heather? Can you hear me Heather?" She was treating me like a child. She knew very well I could hear her. I was not having a nervous breakdown, I just needed to sit down for a while and catch my breath. **

**I made my way to a bench on the side of the gym, when I heard a loud male voice shout out "Next time lose a few pounds, it won't hurt you!" It was Kevin. A few other people burst out in laughter, and a few girls hid their nasty smiles behind their hands. **

**Mrs. Phillips hadn't even bothered to shut Kevin up, it appeared as if she was in on the joke when I looked at her. I placed a hand over my heart, waiting for the hurried beating to slow down as I stood in the middle of the mockery around me. Some days, I just wished it would all end for good.**

**Little did I know that my wish was soon to be granted by one of the least expected people of all time. Not genies in a lamp, not a gypsy, not even a magician. But the person, who was to turn every moment of my life into the dark rather than the light, was a vampire.**


	3. The Old Man

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

_**Chapter 2-The Old Man**_

**It seemed as if God himself had answered my prayers when the last bell to end the day rang. I had departed from the school as fast I had entered it, managing not to fall and make a total embarrassment of myself. I was grateful for the warm sun to be out even though winter was drawing near. **

**I walked along the path of the railroad slowly, enjoying as the leaves blew around me, and some fell into my hair. The trees were nearly all bare, save for a few maples with their dying leaves clinging on for survival. I smiled to myself, knowing they would soon grow tired and give up, falling down below to their destiny. **

**I kept walking when I neared the bridge I had to cross everyday to go home, and stopped short when I heard voices yelling. I peered over the bridge and saw a few recognizable knapsacks and school books lying on the damp grass. A few school bullies were behind this sham. **

**I walked down the steps of the bridge and entered the underbrush. I stood back and glanced over to where the voices were coming from. Three boys in grade 11 all of whom had picked on me at some time were gathered together pulling at an old worn out jacket. I squinted harder and saw the face of a withered old man hiding in the shadows beneath the bridge, as he desperately clung to a railing of the tunnel, shouting a stream of profanities at the boys. **

**The boys only grew further infuriated, and tugged at the old man's clothes harder. That was when I had had enough. I stepped out of the sunlight and into the dark shadows of the tunnel underneath and threw my heavy bag at the boys. They all stopped as the bag shoved them to a nasty heap on the tunnel ground. **

"**What the hell is the matter with you guys? Leave the poor guy alone!" I stomped my foot on the ground to gain their fear, and it seemed to work for a second as they gathered themselves and walked off laughing at me.**

**I rolled my eyes once they were gone and handed the man his jacket back. "I am so sorry sir, I am very shamed to say I go to school with those boys, and they have been picking on others far enough."**

**The man had dirty silver hair, and his eyes were a pale blue. He smiled at me kindly as he put his jacket back on. "Thank you so much, I thought I was done for." He walked forward closer to me, and squinted as if seeing me for the first time.**

"**What is your name?" His breath smelled of something old, it was as if he had been eating something rotten before I met him. **

**I pulled back a little and smiled, "Heather."**

"**Thank you so much Heather, I am truly grateful." He walked around me in a small circle, like a vulture. **

**I shivered uncontrollably, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, it is quite alright." **

**The man put a dirty finger on his lips. "I want to show how grateful I really am, is there anything I could do for you?"**

**I laughed. "No, not really sir."**

"**Nothing at all?" He seemed very doubtful of my answer. **

**I shook my head and grabbed my bag off the cold ground of the tunnel. I backed away from the man slowly, as he grew closer to me. His eyes were suddenly frozen stiff, as if he were in a trance.**

"**What if I promised you all the power in the world? What if I offered you a new life altogether?" He tilted his head to the side, looking much like a wild dog admiring a piece of meat. **

**I laughed again, this time uncontrollably. "Sir, I really have to go home." I backed away some more, feeling the warmth of the sunlight on my back as I headed out of the tunnel.**

**The man suddenly reached out and dragged me back under the tunnel. I was completely shocked. Only a few moments ago he seemed a frail old man that was unable to fend for himself, when now he was pulling my entire body back into the tunnel with one hand. **

"**You must let me help you, I know how bad it is, being mocked and tormented everyday by those cruel cold beings. If only you could fight back, and show them you are better, if you were given the chance…" He hissed at me, pulling my body closer to his old one.**

**I pushed against the man's strong chest in protest. "This is nuts! I have to go!"**

**He only kept the same dull expression on his face, eyes transfixed onto mine as I struggled in his arms. "You must be still…"**

"**Please let go!" I squirmed, but for some odd reason, I was no match for this old man…**

"**I can give it all to you, everything you ever dreamed of. All for the price of one word." As the man stared on at me, I felt as if he was truly reading my mind and truly understanding my pain. I felt myself gradually relax in his arms, despite the little voice in my head that told me to run free.**

"**I can make the pain go away Heather."**

**I no longer cared. It seemed as if this man knew exactly what was going on in my life, as if he felt every bit of pain I had ever felt and was willing to share it with me, and to stop it at the same time. I felt myself willingly give in.**

"**Do you accept my offer?" He asked slowly.**

**I narrowed my eyes at him; trying to tell whether or not he was lying, but what did I care? This man had offered me a new life, a new being in comparison to my miniscule one. **

**The man suddenly tightened his grip on my arm as if to get back my attention. I gasped softly. **

"**Do you accept?" He repeated.**

**This time I could do nothing but nod slowly, never taking my eyes off his cold blue ones. All I could do now was hope and leave my fate to the arms of this man. **

**It all seemed to go by too fast for my own good. Before I could move a single step, the old man threw back his head and revealed two sets of long razor sharp fangs longer than a rattle snake's. **

**I soon felt a sharp sting in the base of my neck, and the pain shot forward going up into my neck, and like a dreaded rollercoaster it flew back down into my heart. **

**I felt the man's cold lips against my warm neck, sucking hungrily and quickly as if he had not drank anything for months. It was then that it dawned onto me: Vampire. The word had always made me laugh before, and I had never believed in them. But this was something else, something far more real. The pain I was feeling now in the arms of this man was real as daylight. **

**I was soon very weak in the knees and I fell forward into his arms as he held me, still drinking hungrily. I closed my eyes trying to forget how unbearable the pain was. My heartbeat was increasing as if to protest what was happening. **

**Soon, the world outside seemed not to exist. The sunlight grew dimmer and dimmer as my breathing slowed down. I fought back as much as I could, but the vampire only held on to my body tighter. **

**I felt myself giving in despite what I really wanted to do. I fell limp in the vampire's arms, and my breathing soon came to a nasty halt. It was difficult to describe, but I was sure I was dying slowly, and painfully. **

**It was within my last breath that I felt no more pain, I strained to keep one eye open, and it fell upon the dirty hair of the vampire. However, it was not dirty so much anymore, it seemed to have some more color, but not a whole lot. That was all I remembered before my eyelids slammed shut and the world went black and silent.**


	4. Birth

_**Vampire's Abyss: The Last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**Here is the next chapter of the story, just a little side note to all the readers that this story is actually MUCH longer than it appears to be, so hang in there and read on as much as you possibly can and let me know what you think of it. I will be posting up the other chapters all night, so don't go away.**

**Happy reading.**

_**Chapter 3-Birth**_

**I woke up by myself slowly, not needing to take a breath. What I felt was so weird and indescribable; it would have taken the best analyst in the world to describe what I was going through. **

**I turned my head to the left side and looked ahead of me to see my left hand lying in front of my eyes. Carefully, I twitched my thumb and index fingers, and felt nothing, no pain, nothing new. **

**Groaning, I got up and checked out my surroundings. I looked down and saw that all my limbs were kept intact and the same as before. **

**I stood and looked outside beyond the tunnel. The sky had darkened quite a bit, but the sun had not yet set. I rubbed my eyes and stared forward at the day, suddenly full of energy.**

"**It is only natural for you to be so curious at this stage." I whipped around quickly to the direction of where the voice came from. I saw the little old man seated calmly on the tunnel ground beneath a pillar. He seemed unchanged. **

"**I'm still here…" I said to no one in particular.**

**The man nodded but didn't get up. He looked up at me with his blue eyes. "It has happened."**

**I cocked an eyebrow, not fully understanding.**

**The man sighed and turned on the ground. "You are now a fledgling. A young one. One like myself, although very delicate and much more powerful."**

**I shook my head. "I don't get it."**

"**You're a vampire. You were reborn into this life." The man stated impatiently. **

**I opened my mouth in shock. "I thought, I thought that was all a dream…"**

"**I am afraid not." The man sighed.**

"**This is not happening…"**

"**It is, and it will grow." The man got up suddenly and moved effortlessly toward me.**

"**Now, I want you to listen to me carefully, save your questions for the end. You and I Heather, we're the last of our kind. You see, there are no more vampires left in the world. That is why I had to help you, I was testing you, to see if you were more than willing and worthy of the gift I had to offer you. And you are which is why I chose you. You're going to be a very strong vampire. You are only a fledgling right now. That is the term for a baby vampire if you will. You are still left somewhere between life and death as we speak. You're not entirely a vampire yet, nor a human anymore. The duration of your change will last six days, six painful days I might add. The transformation is a very painful procedure. The Dark Gift is different for each vampire, and I cannot guarantee that you will go through the same changes I went through when I was transforming, but a lot of the times the conditions and episodes you will go through are entirely predictable and normal for any fledgling."**

**I shifted uneasily in the spot I was standing in. Pain was not something I was much accustomed to and I didn't want to go through it anymore. **

**The older vampire walked back to his spot and began pacing back and forth as he spoke calmly to me. "There are simple and basic rules for every vampire, so listen well to them. Sunlight, now, I am not a movie vampire, and neither are you, vampires can go out in the daylight, however the longer we stay in the light, the weaker we grow. You'll find that after a long day in the light you will feel the need to take a long drink, and that is natural. Now, your fangs have not grown in yet but they will in due time. Our fangs are quite easy to go by; we have two sets, which I know you've never thought much about. But the fact is, if your front fang is longer than the back one, which means you are in need of a feeding, and if the back is longer than the front, well you should be fine then. As well as that, you must be aware that as a fledgling you don't have the power to turn someone else into a vampire or another fledgling. Only master vampires can fully turn another mortal into a vampire or a fledgling, so don't worry about infecting your prey." **

"**I don't think I can do this." I interrupted.**

**The vampire's eyes were set firmly on mine. "You can, you will, you must. There is not avoiding it. It is in your blood, your nature now. This is who you are, and who you will remain to be."**

"**Do we age?" I asked boldly.**

**The vampire nodded. "Not as a rule, but we do not live forever. We do die off as humans do, and we can get easily killed."**

"**What?" I shrieked. **

**The vampire simply stared. **

"**I thought we were stronger than that!" **

"**If we take care of ourselves, we will be fine. Usually, our bodies heal whatever small wounds we have quite quickly you will find, so any small wound cannot hurt us in the long run."**

"**But are we afraid of crosses? Or Holy water?" **

**He laughed. "Such silly imaginings. Not at all." **

"**Then I have nothing to worry about."**

"**For the most part yes, you will find along the six days that your body will be transforming and shifting before your ultimate and final transformation into a full vampire." **

"**And that's it?"**

"**That's it."  
I nodded slowly, taking in every little word the older vampire had told me. I looked down at my old shoes for a second, and sighed.**

"**But what about school?" I paused and glared as I flicked my eyes back up to see nothing in front of me. The vampire had disappeared. **

**I ran my fingers through my suddenly soft hair. Strange, before my hair had always been bushy and quite difficult to comb through, but now it felt so soft, silky and smooth. **

**I shook my head. I must have been going crazy for sure. There was no way all of this had just happened. **

**I carefully picked up my bag once more off the ground and headed off home without another thought on the matter. My mother would go crazy if she knew I was out this late. **

**Once I was home, I found my mother sleeping in her room. It had obviously been another hard day for her at work. She never usually came home and slept right away. **

**I sighed softly and headed to my room next to hers in our small apartment, careful not to wake her. I was suddenly in no mood for her questioning. I jut wanted to sleep; I wasn't the slightest bit hungry…yet.**

**I closed my bedroom door quietly, and changed into something more comfortable as I fell back onto my bed, thinking about what the old man had said to me earlier. It must have been a dream; after all, mother always complained I had an overactive imagination. **

**I yawned loudly, still thinking over what had happened, trying to make sense of it all, when I felt myself getting so tired. It was unlike any other tiredness or fatigue I had ever felt before. It seemed as if I hadn't slept in ages, and would surely die if I didn't get to sleep now. **

"**It was a long day." I said to myself as I finally closed my eyes and drifted far off to sleep easily. **


	5. Day One

_**Vampire's Abyss: The Last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**This story is coming along quite well. You know the drill, R&R if you like! Thanks a lot readers, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 4-Day One**_

**My alarm clock buzzed to life exactly at 7:30, bringing me back to being fully awake. It seemed as if the night had gone by too fast for my own good. Without any struggles, I got out of bed.**

**I felt around for my clothes which I usually leave out the night before. I remembered I had not gotten a chance to do that last night and groaned as I walked over to my closet to dig out some clothes. **

**I stopped short of opening my closet door, when I noticed a clean pair of socks, black skinny jeans, and a red tank top sitting on the floor of my room right in front of the closet door.**

"**When the hell did I leave these out here?" **

**I grabbed the clothes off the floor, and rolled my eyes at the jeans. They looked impossibly tight to fit into. I was a size 12 women's and the jeans were an 8. There was no way I was trying them on. My mother must have left them in my room as a gift, but it was strange…she knew my size!**

**I scratched my head and threw the pants onto the bed. They looked so intriguing, I couldn't help myself. I opened the small buttons in the front, and prayed silently as I squeezed myself into them.**

**Although I didn't have to squeeze…I practically jumped into them comfortably. That's when I opened my eyes and looked ahead into the mirror on my dresser. **

**In the reflection, I was standing perfectly up tall, with the jeans fully on. My mouth gaped open. I was slightly taller…no way…**

**I walked closer to the mirror. Yes, I was at least a good two inches taller. The jeans were a perfect fit.**

"**I'm a size 8?" I said out loud in shock. **

"**Heather, you up yet?" My mother's voice called, bringing me back to attention. **

**Hell yes I was up. I put on the tank top as well, noticing that it was also a snug fit; I couldn't have been more pleased. **

**I raced out into the kitchen and threw my arms around my mother, lifting her up a few inches into the air. **

"**Jesus Christ! Heather what are you doing? Let go!" **

**I couldn't help but laugh out loud like a maniac as I swung my mother around the kitchen. "I am so happy!" I shouted repetitively. **

**My mother soon began pounding her fists against my shoulder blades, signaling to be let down. I brought her down to the kitchen floor with ease.**

"**Calm down Heather! Now, what are you so happy about?" She asked as she straightened her hair.**

**I pointed at the jeans I was fitting perfectly in. "Mom, look! Size 8! Can you believe it?"**

**My mother didn't seem to believe me at first, narrowing her eyes as if she were eighty years old. Finally she looked down at the jeans and a small smile crept over her face.**

"**Congratulations Heather! Sweetheart you look amazing!"**

**I clapped my hands together like a little girl, and jumped up fully on the kitchen table, causing my mother to topple over backwards and back up against the kitchen counter screaming her lungs off.**

"**Heather what the hell has gotten into you?" She cried, putting a hand over her heart in fear.**

**I threw my arms into the air. "Mom I feel like a million dollars!"**

**My mother paused for a few minutes, eyeing my entire body from head to toe again. Suddenly her face paled greatly.**

**I stepped down from the table. "What is it?"**

"**Heather, did you say you are a size 8 now?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.**

**I nodded. Why did this matter? I was finally losing weight!**

"**So what mom?" I asked.**

"**Heather, how on earth did you go down to a size 8 from a 12?" That's when the realization hit me…I had lost over twenty five pounds overnight.**

**I had barely gotten a chance to my breakfast before I ran to school, a few minutes late. I hurried into my English class, hoping my teacher wouldn't make a huge fuss over my lateness by a few minutes. I was wrong.**

**Mrs. Downs was a sixty four year old English witch. I hated her guts, and she hated mine no doubt. Everything about her had to be precise, and God help the person who did her a wrong.**

**I was nearly at my seat when Mrs. Downs turned away from the board and eyed me through her thin framed glasses. She sighed and caught the attention of the rest of the class.**

**I closed my eyes, waiting for her annoyed voice to reach my ears. Although what she uttered next did surprise the daylights out of me still to this day.**

"**Young lady, you must have gotten the wrong room, this is a grade 12 English class. Please, report to your own classroom."**

**I looked around the room; everywhere the classmates I had seen and socialized with day in and day out were casting confused and puzzled looks at me. It almost seemed as if they didn't recognize me…**

**I shook my head as I looked back up at Mrs. Downs. "No, Mrs. Downs, I am Heather, I have this class first period."**

**Mrs. Down's eyes widened behind her glasses. She didn't believe me. "What sort of silly game is this? Heather is a…bigger girl." She struggled.**

**I held back my laughter. "Mrs. Downs, it's me. I just lost some weight."**

**The whole class erupted in mumbles and cries of disagreement. Mrs. Downs sat down at her chair behind her desk, not taking her eyes off me. Eventually the class settled down.**

**Mrs. Downs cleared her throat, signaling for class to begin again. She eyed my entire body like my mother had done, and sighed again. "Well then Heather, please take your seat, and you must give me the name and number of your dietician after class is over." She didn't seem to be sarcastic as she turned back to the lesson.**

**I smiled inside and both outside; entirely grateful for all that had happened in such a short amount of time. **

**Chemistry went by quite nice as well. The word had gotten around half the school that I had lost a lot of weight so soon. After Mr. Nailstorm's usual gruff lesson, he assigned the class group work and went back to his own marking and work, leaving the class to pick out their own groups to work in. **

**A usual fear crept into my head as I looked around the classroom and saw people hurriedly forming their groups. Usually, I would always end up working alone or with another person who was alone, but this time, when I turned behind in my seat, I saw Matt's brown eyes shining into mine brightly. For a second, my throat felt dry. Completely dry for no reason at all. Did I need to feed so soon? I turned back in my seat, hoping he had not seen my fear.**

**I tapped my pencil a few times on my desk, when I heard footsteps approaching my desk. I turned around quickly facing Matt's midriff. He looked down at me, face unreadable. I stared back up at him, trying to match the intensity of his stare.**

**Matt bent down until he was eye level with me. I didn't pull my face back as he leaned in close. His breath smelled of honey and chocolate.**

**Very carefully and smoothly in his deep baritone voice, Matt uttered, "Would you like to work with me for this assignment?" **

**I nodded back slowly, trying to detect his mockery. Finding no such appeal, I let him approach my desk and sit down in the empty seat next to me. He looked up at me as I read through the instructions of the assignment. **

**His eyes stayed on my body as I went along my way of answering the first question. For some odd reason, the questions seemed very easy today. I was working well on my way, when I felt a few fingers brush a few strands of my hair back.**

"**What are you doing?" I hissed at Matt. He retracted his hand, as if he had been set on fire by my words.**

"**When did you dye your hair?" He asked calmly.**

**I rolled my eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"**

"**You have one red streak in your hair." I froze immediately. A red streak? Was I bleeding? I tore through my purse quickly, and pulled out my small pocket mirror. **

**When I looked into it, I gasped. Matt was right, he was not lying to me. Sure as hell, there it was, a nice pert red streak beginning to form down along the left side of my head.**

**I ran a shaky hand to my head. I hoped I was not bleeding anywhere.**

"**You're not bleeding." Matt answered for me.**

"**Yes I can see that for myself!" I sneered. Red? Why red? I hated the color red! Now it looked as if the streak was growing…it had already reached my forehead. **

**Matt leaned forward and grabbed another hair strand near the back of my head. "They're everywhere. Tiny ones." He whispered in my ear.**

**Standing abruptly, I stormed off to the washroom, giving Mr. Nailstorm a quick nod. **

**Once I was in the washroom, I ran the cold water in the sink and tried washing the streaks out over and over again, yet they didn't seem to want to come out as I scrubbed and rubbed them together with my fingers desperately. **

**I rubbed some soap into my hair, everywhere where I saw the blasted streaks. They were persistent than ever before. The soap and water did nothing to take them out. After a few more minutes of endless washing, I gave up and headed back to class. **

**Frustrated, I plumped down in my seat next to Matt, who smiled lightly as he leaned over.**

"**I like them." Matt whispered once more in my ear. But I was too busy dreading next period to think about what he meant.**

**As I had guessed, I had to borrow an extra pair of shorts from my teacher Mrs. Phillips in order to take a part in the activities today. She was quite nervous to notice the change in my waist size. **

"**A size 8 huh?" She mumbled as she pulled one out for me. **

**I beamed, noticing her jealousy as I put on the shorts and ran back out to see what the class was doing. I sighed and rolled my eyes when I saw the class running boring laps again. **

**I ran as slowly as I could, not to frighten anyone at once, and smiled to myself as Kevin passed me by and grinned. If only he knew…**

**Matt slowed down as he jogged beside me, grinning like Kevin, only I was sure his grin had another meaning behind it. **

"**How's it going?" He asked.**

**I laughed. "I should be asking you that later on." With that last retort, I sped past Matt, and eagerly ran up beside Kevin with ease.**

"**Howdy." I said calmly.**

**Kevin's face was already lined with beads of sweat, but he returned my smile. "How's the run?" He asked sarcastically.**

**I shrugged. "Easy." I sped by him as well, already well into my third lap and it had only been two minutes. The huge gym seemed to turn into a blur of colors as I went on to my fifth and sixth laps. I counted how many times I passed Kevin, and I gave up after thirteen. This was just too great for me; I had never felt so good.**

**Eventually my glory was run short when Mr. Armstrong, the main gym coach blew his loud whistle, signaling for everyone to stop. **

"**Holy shit fatass, I don't think I can ever call you that anymore." Kevin wheezed as he slowed down and stood beside me, taking in mouthfuls of air.**

**I smiled at him. "Nope."**

**I stopped smiling when I saw Mrs. Phillips walking towards me, with the same look of concern on her face as before. I turned my smile into a scowl as she stopped in front of me.**

"**Heather, are you sure you are okay? If you want to sit down for the rest of the period to catch your breath you can." She said shortly.**

**I shook my head. I didn't even need to breathe anymore! "No Mrs. Phillips, I am really fine thank you."**

**This answer seemed to satisfy Mrs. Phillips for the rest of the period as she sat down on a bench and kept her eagle eyes on me.**

**Naturally, as a young fledgling I was worried about lunch hour. It came all too soon, and I found myself wandering aimlessly around the cafeteria. I was not having trouble finding a seat for I was always left sitting by myself near the front of the cafeteria. I was worried about the food. **

**Surely a few students had already thought I was going bulimic and anorexic. Losing such a large amount of weight in such a short period of time was unheard of. **

**I made my way to sit at my regular spot, when I heard my name being called from the other end of the cafeteria. My sharp ears registered the annoying voice of Bianca. What did she want with me now?**

**I turned to her direction, and spotted her sitting with her boyfriend Matt, Victoria, Nikki-another stuck up girl I hated, and a few other jock boys like Kevin and his best friend Brendan. I didn't want to go over to them, but Victoria and Bianca waved me over.**

**I kept my eyes on my feet as I walked forward, not wanting to be seen with them. Why did they want to talk to me now? I approached their table with interest, disgust, and appeal at the same time.**

**Bianca flicked her hair back and gave me her so called 'super model smile' showing off her magnificent white teeth. I returned the gesture sarcastically showing off as little of my teeth as I could, for I didn't know if my fangs were yet sprouting. **

"**Sit down Heather." Nikki said gently, moving her bags over so I could sit next to her. **

**I rolled my eyes and complied, sighing as I sat down gracelessly. The jocks and preps I was seated around all eyed me for several silent minutes. Eventually, I got bored and sighed again, louder this time. "If you guys had something to say to me, you better say it now, I have other stuff to do." **

**Matt snuck his eyes down to my chest, eyeing my tank top. It was Victoria who spoke first. "Sure, well we just wanted to apologize first off to you Heather. We have been such jerks, and we can see now that you have full potential and beauty." She smiled at me, and I glared back, detecting lies.**

**I chuckled softly, grabbing the attention of Matt from my chest. "Bullshit. That is all just a whole bunch of bullshit Victoria, and you know damn well I am right." **

**Victoria's smile wiped off her face entirely. "Excuse me?"**

"**You heard. You and Bianca have made my life nothing but a living hell, and now all of a sudden that I am starting to shape my life for better you guys suddenly give a shit about me?" I tapped my nails loudly on the cold surface of the table impatiently. **

**The preps and jocks were dead silent for a while, as if they were really thinking about what I had just said. Kevin coughed nervously. I sneered at him.**

"**Look, if we didn't give a shit we wouldn't be apologizing now." Nikki stated quickly.**

**I nodded. "True, but why should I believe anything you guys are saying now?"**

"**You could just try and trust us." Matt suddenly uttered, grabbing my attention.**

**For the first time that day, I was completely confused. When it came to Bianca and Victoria, or any other preppy bitch at that, I was easily able to detect if they were lying or truly being genuine. But it was different with Matt. True he was Bianca's boyfriend, but they were definitely not alike at all. I personally didn't even know why Matt hung out with her. He was from a different social class and had his own personality and mannerisms entirely. **

**I looked into his eyes, once again trying to sniff out the smallest lie, but when I couldn't after minutes of silence, I hung my head down and nodded. It was worth a shot after all.**


	6. Dusk

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Chapter 5-Dusk**_

**When I got home that very evening, I was greeted with a note from my mother in the mailbox as usual. She was going to be late again from work, and I was to make my own dinner. **

**As a fledgling vampire, I didn't need food to survive entirely, but I could get away with eating it still as I was in between the world of the living and the dead. I popped in some fish sticks and ate them quickly, needing a large amount of sleep for some odd reason.**

**My sleep was undisturbed for over three hours, when I heard my mother calling me. I woke slowly, greeting the darkness in my room first. I paused as I heard my mother calling out my name again. I groaned as I walked out to meet her in the kitchen.**

**She turned to smile, but her smile was erased when she looked at me. "Heather were you sleeping this entire time?" She asked.**

**I nodded. "So what?" **

"**Well did you eat anything?" She tossed her purse and car keys on the kitchen counter. I retreated back a few steps, annoyed by the harsh clanking sound they made.**

"**Yeah I had some fish sticks." I held a hand over my eyes, rubbing them softly. Why did they ache so much?**

**My mom grunted a bit, and then moved into the living room, leaving me standing in the light of the hall. Oh how that light suddenly burned my skin…I hissed angrily, slamming my hand against the light switch. At once the hall darkened, and I felt my skin cooling significantly. How beautiful the night was…**

**I walked into my room after listening to my mom turning on the TV like usual, and shut my door trying to drown the sound out. It was going to take a while to get back to sleep. **

**I sat down on my bed and was about to get comfortable, when I sensed another presence in the room with me. I didn't need to turn on the light to know it was my beloved teacher. I smiled in the dark.**

"**No need to hide in the shadows Master." I cooed softly. As if I had called him by name, the older vampire moved into the moonlight near my window, revealing himself. **

**He was just as I had left him, looking old, worn out, and tired but full of wisdom. I shifted underneath my covers, debating whether or not to go to his side.**

"**Fledgling…" He breathed.**

"**Master." I repeated.**

**The older vampire moved with great speed despite his age, and sat down at the edge of my bed. He faced me with some difficulty and sighed. "You have eaten, but not fed." **

**I nodded. "We can eat, but we don't need to, do we?"  
"Only fledgling vampires can eat mortal food. When you are a vampire, you won't need to, but mortal food won't kill you either. It will not serve a purpose for you to eat it."**

**I smiled. "I don't have fangs yet master."**

"**Those will come in good time my child." The older vampire grabbed one of my smaller and more delicate hands in his own, and held them to his heart. I didn't feel a single beat as he held my hand there.**

**He closed his eyes, and leaned in to rest his head on the top of my own. I closed my eyes too, enjoying the contact I had with my master. We sat like that for what seemed like an hour, when he lifted his head and looked into my eyes.**

"**Something is wrong…" I sensed.**

**He sighed and looked away. "I do not have much time fledgling."**

"**You're dying." I whispered sadly.**

**He nodded slowly. "I told you, we age in numbers, but it takes centuries for our strength to decline, but I have reached the end of my time young one."**

**I frowned and shook my head. "But I don't want you to go master."**

"**I know little one, I know."**

**I rested my face against his chest in protest. "What am I to do when your time has come, Master? What is to become of me? Where am I to go? What will happen to me when my dark angel is gone?" A few small tears ran down my cheeks as I spoke.**

**I felt my master run his fingers through my soft hair. "Hush now. Don't worry about me young one. It is you I am worried about."**

**I looked up at him and sniffed. "Why so?"**

**He lifted my chin up to meet his older wise eyes. "You are the last of our kind. I am worried about the humans…"**

**I caught on quickly, and shook my head.**

"**If they find out about you, they will hunt you down fledgling; they will make sure you are good and dead before they are through."**

**I backed away from him on the bed. "I don't want to hear this, Master."**

"**Fledgling, please, listen to me. My words are only of concern and love. I don't want the humans to hunt you down, or capture you and treat you like a circus freak."**

"**But the humans already know lots about us!" I argued back.**

**He shook his head. "Only their idiotic imaginings have let them produce what they believe we are truly like. You mustn't let them learn more." **

**I closed my eyes, and nodded. "I will be careful, Master."**

"**Thank you fledgling." He stood slowly.**

"**Where are you going?" I gasped, hanging on to him. **

**He chuckled warmly. "I must go my little one, I need to feed." He made his way to my window again as he had entered.**

**He stopped as he was pulling back the curtains. He turned once more to meet my eyes.**

"**Master." I whispered appreciatively. **

"**Good bye my fledgling."**

"**Be careful." I whispered just in time for him to hear before he climbed gracefully out my window, and disappeared quietly into the dark night.**


	7. Day Two

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

_**Chapter 6-Day Two**_

**I did not want to get out of bed the next morning. It seemed as if I had not gotten enough sleep the night before. I tried getting a few extra minutes of sleep in, when my mother walked in my room boldly.**

"**Heather get up, you will be late, breakfast is already out, so hurry up if you want any."**

**I threw back my covers and groaned. **

"**Ease off the attitude Heather, and I brought you some new clothes, I noticed yesterday that a size 8 is still not your size."**

**My eyes widened. "What? What do you mean mom?" Had I gotten fatter? What was going on? I followed her to my closet.**

**She sighed and pulled out a size 6 short black skirt. "Heather, are you taking drugs? You have shrunk into a size 6. Honey, please tell me what is wrong."**

**I didn't answer my mother right away. I was too much in shock to hear what else she had to say. I was a size 6? How could that be? Yesterday I was a size 8! I looked down and lifted my suddenly large shirt…yes, I had shrunk.**

**When I looked back up, my mother was holding a measuring tape along my body. "That's strange…you are also taller too Heather." She rubbed her eyes.**

"**Ok, I do not believe this. You somehow went from being 5'3 to 5'7. Something is definitely not right here…you are the same height as me Heather!" My mother shrieked and she threw the tape down and looked into my eyes.**

**I laughed. "Mom, who gives a shit! I am a size 6!" I tore the skirt from her hands and changed into them, admiring the little way my legs stuck out like a model's from underneath the hem of the skirt.**

**My mother didn't answer, but crossed her arms as she watched me change into a small black shirt with a bleeding skull on the front. **

"**This is all too weird…I am going back to bed." She threw her arms into the air and walked to her room without another word.**

**I didn't get a chance to eat my breakfast, not that I needed it, when I went to pick out some boots for the day. I was able to dig out some really old boots my mother had bought herself when I was younger. The boots luckily were still kept in good shape, and were fashionable. **

**They were long and slightly pointed, with at least six inches off the ground, and they were zipped up to cover my kneecaps. I smiled as I straightened my shirt and grabbed my bag, while looking into the mirror in the hallway. As my eyes reached the top of my head, I frowned. The streaks were still growing, and were now halfway down my hair. They were the color of blood, and paled my skin complexion even more than it already was. I ran a finger through one streak. My hair was also a shade lighter…it was now a light honey blond, no longer a brown.**

**That was not all that had changed about my body…leaning into the mirror further, I also noticed that all my freckles were gone. My skin was now a fair pale color, and seemed flawless.**

**Shrugging, I ran a comb through my hair as I opened the front door and walked out into the bright light.**

**By the time I reached my school, I was not late at all like other times, but a good few minutes early. I was still smiling from the events of the morning. My boots clicked as I walked up the stairs. They were long and quite warm, despite the chilly autumn air. **

**I climbed the stairs with ease, as my smaller weight allowed me to move with grace. However, by the time I had grabbed my books for first period, I was suddenly not in a good mood anymore. **

**I rubbed my hands over my temples as the bell loudly rang, cursing underneath my breath. The noise hurt my head…it was so loud…**

**A few people commented on my hair as I walked into class. I ignored their stupid words as I headed to my seat. When I was halfway there, I stopped suddenly. Matt was sitting where he was yesterday when we had gotten into groups…he was sitting right next to my seat. His books were already set down and open and it appeared as if he had been sitting there since the beginning of the semester.**

**I frowned as I approached the seat next to him and sat down, trying to avoid conversation and eye contact. That had failed when Matt sat upright in his chair, and turned in my direction.**

"**How do you do that?" He asked.**

**I set my books down on my desk and rubbed my forehead again. "What? Do what?" **

**Matt snorted. "Your hair…it was different yesterday, the streaks are now longer, and they are covering most of your head." He reached out to touch one, but I cleverly ducked and made it seem like I was grabbing something out of my bag.**

**Mr. Nailstorm walked to the front of the room where his desk sat, and opened his briefcase. He eyed the class angrily, and handed out some paper like usual.**

"**Alright, enough chit chat, please!" He raised his voice with every word, as he walked around and plopped thick paper on everyone's desk.**

"**As you can see I am handing out some pop quizzes, it's time to see how you've used class time. I expect everyone to be finished in no more than twenty minutes. Begin now!" **

**Immediately, the class began working. I glared at Mr. Nailstorm, unappreciative for the wonderful 'surprise.' I got to work nonetheless. As soon as I had cast eyes on the test, I had felt a sudden surge of power. It seemed as if this test was kindergarten work. **

**I flew through the paper with an ease I cannot explain to this day, as I answered every question effortlessly. I hadn't even done much of the class work, and yet I had answered the entire test in less than eight minutes. **

**When I was finished, I slammed the paper down on Mr. Nailstorm's desk. He eyed me suspiciously. "Is there a problem Heather?" He asked in an annoyed tone. One by one, students began raising their heads to look at me.**

**I rolled my eyes. "I am finished with the test."**

**I heard a few gasps and laughter. Mr. Nailstorm laughed too. "Impossible."**

"**Look for yourself." I pushed the test closer to him. He grinned at me for a while, then grabbed the test and looked it over for what seemed like hours. He took out his trademark green pen, and began marking the test as I sat back down. **

**I looked around the room to find nearly everyone in the class staring at Mr. Nailstorm as he marked my test. Mr. Nailstorm eventually noticed this, and looked back up at the class.**

"**Work!" He barked. The class went back to work, but every so often an eye or two would peek over as Mr. Nailstorm marked. **

**After twenty minutes, Mr. Nailstorm sat back in his chair, breathing heavily. It seemed as if he was going to have a heart attack any minute. I looked over at him and cocked an eyebrow.**

**Mr. Nailstorm met my gaze and stood with my test in his hand. "This test is…it's, I…" He stood there gaping at me like a fish.**

"**What is it?" I asked.**

**Mr. Nailstorm slowly walked over to my desk, as if he was afraid to catch a disease. He stood facing me and spoke after some time. "Heather…this test, is perfectly scored. 100 percent." He concluded as he dropped the test on my desk.**

**I couldn't believe it. He must have been lying…lying? Mr. Nailstorm? No way. I grabbed the test desperately, and looked it over. He was right; every question was answered correctly to the last bit. I had gotten perfect. **

**Matt peered over and looked at my test as I flipped through it. Mr. Nailstorm still stood gaping at me. "How did you do it in eight minutes?" He gasped.**

**I looked back up at him and smiled. "Magic."**

**When the bell to end period two rang, Victoria and Bianca made there way to my desk and grabbed my shoulders, spinning me around to face them. "Holy crap Heather, congratulations! We never knew you were so good at chemistry!" Victoria congratulated me happily as I packed my books and got ready for the next class. **

**I was trying to make my way down the crowded stair case to the gym, when I heard Matt's voice calling my name. I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.**

**He caught up to me and grinned. "Hey Heather, good job on that test, I don't know how you pulled it off in eight minutes, but well done!" He smiled wider as we descended the stairs.**

**I was not used to so much complimenting from such hated people. "Umm, thanks?" **

"**Mind if we walk to gym class together?" Matt asked.**

"**We're already half way there." I grunted.**

**I had changed as quickly as I could, not wanting to hear the gossip and endless chat of the girls in the change room. Once I was inside the gym, I grinned when I saw basketball nets set out. Basketball day was upon us.**

**Soon the rest of the large gym class was in the gym, running around and playing the basketballs. **

**After everyone had settled, the gym teachers all gathered the class to the front of the gym. Mrs. Phillips spoke loudly, she instructed us to get into two teams, women against men and we were to have a tournament. **

**Naturally, the girls all butchered and whined before accepting me on their team. Soon the teams had assembled, and the game began as Mrs. Phillips gathered Melanie, a tall slim girl and Matt to the center of the court. She threw the ball in the air and whistled to signal the beginning of the game. Immediately Matt jumped up and tossed the ball away from Melanie and ran with it. **

**I followed Matt as fast as I could, and boy was he ever fast. Melanie soon caught up to me, her brown curls bouncing as she ran.**

**She rudely pushed me aside and she tried getting open. "Get out of my way Heather!" She hissed, pushing me to the side. **

**I glared as I watched her throw herself in front of Matt as he dribbled the ball skillfully. She waved her arms in the air like a chicken while Matt tried passing the ball to Kevin. **

**Kevin successfully had the ball within seconds. This was not going to work; we were going to lose at this rate. While Kevin shot the ball straight into the girl's net, I approached Melanie and her friend Kelsey as they stood close to Matt.**

"**Guys, listen, we need to cover both Kevin and Matt, they're the best players on the men's team, and you should pass the ball to me when we go up court." I suggested.**

**Kelsey rolled her eyes and straightened her black hair into a ponytail. "Why should we do that? You suck!"**

**I rolled my eyes, ignoring her rude comment. "Because none of the boys will be expecting it! We can ambush them!" **

**Both Kelsey and Melanie laughed as they got into playing position. I sighed. "Fine. Don't listen, I will have to do this myself." **

**When the ball was with Matt again, I got into action right away. I ignored yells from Kelsey and other girls sitting on the bench watching me as I tore after Matt. I suddenly found an urge deep within myself to do whatever was in my power to see Matt lose. **

**Kevin shouted across the court that he was open just as I had predicted. Kelsey went over to cover him and Matt raised his arms ready to pass the ball to Kevin. Before Matt could throw the ball, I pushed my way past Kelsey to him. Matt stopped as smiled at me as I stood in front of him, eyes glued to the ball in his hands.**

"**Having fun?" He asked quietly so only I could hear.**

**I smiled back. "Not yet." Matt jumped up on the heels of his feet and raised his arms way above my head to pass and that was when my own feet got into action. Before I knew what had happened, I managed to leap higher than Matt so fast in the air it was all but a blur.**

**I leaped higher than the ball itself a good ten feet in the air, and slammed the ball back down to the floor of the gym hard. It bounced back into my hands as I lowered myself to the floor and took off with the ball headed for the boy's net.**

**I turned back to see Kelsey, Matt, Kevin and pretty much everyone else's mouths hanging open. I knew they weren't expecting it.**

**As the rest of the boys followed after me, desperate to get the ball back, I leapt again into the air with a superhuman strength and threw the ball perfectly into the net. **

**All of the girls on my team immediately cheered and screamed with joy when I scored. We were now only four points away from tying with the boys! Mrs. Phillips gave me thumbs up as I looked over and peered in her direction. **

**Never before had I felt so good in gym class! I was further encouraged to take part as the ball was in Kevin's hands now. I zoomed past Matt's open mouth as I tore through the air effortlessly and snatched the ball mid pass as Kevin threw it over to Jason.**

"**Holy shit!" They both shouted when I stole the ball from them and made it back to their net. It was only seconds after that I scored yet again. More cheers and shouts soon echoed across the gym.**

**Kelsey and Melanie soon made their way over to me, giving me high fives. I laughed along with everyone else, and had the time of my life. It was all going so well when halfway through the period I felt a horrible stinging pain throughout my fingers and wrists. **

**I tried ignoring the pain, passing it off as too much sudden hard work at basketball. After a few minutes, the pain worsened. **

"**Heather!" I looked forward ahead of me to see Kevin trying to cover Melanie. She had her arms raised and I could tell she was trying to pass the ball to me. I raised my arms up, getting ready for the ball to come my way, when I gasped.**

**As I had raised my arms, I saw a thin stream of blood pouring down my arms and onto the floor of the gym. Where was the blood coming from? I didn't have time to check. The ball was flying toward me, and I had my eyes trained on it.**

**The ball made contact with my outstretched hands, and I had nearly had it, when my fingers suddenly didn't grasp the ball as tightly as I had thought they did like before. As soon as the ball hit my hands, I cringed and dropped it, giving Matt the opportunity to steal it and head over to the girls' net.**

**Groans and angry cries soon came out of the mouths of my teammates. Kelsey shouted at me. "What the hell Heather!"**

**I spied Melanie throwing me a dirty look too, as she followed the ball in Matt's hands. I shook my head, what was going on with me? One minute I was feeling so good, the next, I felt so bad…**

**As I slowly jogged to keep up my hopes, I casually glanced down to look at my hands. It was then that I saw four inch thick nails sprouting from my fingers. These were unlike any human fingernails I had ever seen. These nails were much thicker and longer, sharper, pointy and they had a black tinge to them. **

**It took me a while to finally figure out that these were the beginning of claw like talons on my fingers. I ran my thumb across one of the claws, and felt a strange throbbing pain. They were still growing, and growing sharper. I tucked my hands down, hoping no one else on the court had seen them as I headed back to where the ball was.**

**Jason and Kevin had just passed the ball back to Matt, who was making his way up for another slam dunk in the girl's net. I was not about to let that happen as I tore after them, and jumped in front of Matt bravely. **

**Matt laughed as he took deep breaths, trying to get the ball out of my way. "Welcome back." He huffed.**

**I was about to jump up and tear the ball out of his hands again, when Kelsey pushed her body in my way, and knocked the ball out of Matt's hands. She took off with it, leaving me and Matt staring at each other. **

**I snapped out of my stupor, and like a lightning bolt ran up to meet Kelsey. She nodded and threw the ball to me once more. This time I braced myself for it, but as I had my arms raised again, I couldn't help but notice the blood pouring down again.**

**Utterly distracted, I managed to miss the ball once more, and had it collide with my unprotected face. For a moment I felt a small hint of pain, but it vanished as I fell down on my ass. **

**Laughter from the boy's team erupted like a violent volcano as Kelsey and Melanie and the girl's on my team simply glared at me. **

"**Game over everyone! The boys win!" Mrs. Phillips announced as she blew the final whistle. I brought my hand up to my face to feel for blood, but there was none. I was safe despite the impact of the throw.**

**As the class got up and began putting away the nets and benches, I felt a pair of hands around my shoulders, helping me up. It was Matt. **

"**Heather? Are you ok? That was a nasty hit you took!" He exclaimed as he helped me up.**

**But I was not paying attention to Matt. I was busy cleaning up the blood that was coming out of my left and right wrist, right underneath my thumbs. A few inches below my thumbs on both hands, there were holes poking into my skin, and as I wiped the blood away from the holes, I gasped in fear as I saw clearly one large black claw poking out from the soft, damaged surface of the skin of my wrists.**

**I lightly touched the claw on my right then left wrist, amazed and both utterly afraid for my life. Where had they come from? When had they grown? Then I remembered the sharp stinging pain I had felt in my wrists. I was growing claws…out of my wrists…**

**I had forgotten Matt was at my side, but I felt him breathing down my neck, standing too close to me. I crossed my arms immediately, hiding my wrists from his view.**

"**Heather?" He nudged me gently.**

**I turned to him and forced a weak smile. "I'm ok. Thanks." I didn't wait for him to say another word as I made my way to the change room quickly, trying to hide and change as fast as I could. **

**Afterschool I had headed over to the tunnel underneath the bridge on my way home. I needed answers fast. I nearly fell down on my face again as I climbed the underbrush and quickly skipped over the rocks and small stream under the tunnel. **

"**Master! Master I need to speak with you!" I called into the dark tunnel as my boots clicked against the hard floor.**

**My voice echoed along the empty tunnel. "Master! I must speak with you at once!" I barked out impatiently. The wind seemed to answer my calls, swishing my short skirt in the blow.**

**I walked further into the tunnel. "Master…" **

"**Fledgling." I was greeted with his old warm voice. **

"**Master!" I immediately rushed into the tunnel, bumping into his frail body. I threw my aching arms around him.**

"**What is this? What's wrong?" He asked.**

**I suddenly remembered the long claws from my fingers and wrists and held them to his face. "Master! Master! Look Master, look!" I shrieked, shoving my clawed wrists into his face.**

**He squinted as he held my bleeding wrists. He laughed heartily after a while of inspection. "Why my dear, this is nothing to be worried about." He pulled down the sleeves of his own tattered coat to reveal claws in his wrists longer than mine, but they were yellowed, and chipped in some areas. **

**I breathed a small sigh of relief and showed him my talons. He winked. "Impressive fledgling, they are magnificent." **

**I giggled. "I like them too." **

"**Have your fangs grown yet?" He pressed his fingers to my lips, prying them open and peering inside my mouth. He pulled back with a loud sigh of disappointment.**

"**Not yet I see." He sighed and sat on the cold floor. **

**I sat down with him, eyeing my talons again, which were now darker in color. **

"**Don't worry fledgling, this all happened to me too." His calm voice soothed my pain.**

"**Thank goodness Matt didn't see them." I said happily. At once my master leapt up, eyes turning a deadly yellow color.**

"**You fool!" He yelled.**

**I crouched down at his feet, head hung low. "Master please, don't yell." **

**He backed away from me, hissing angrily. "What if a human saw them? Then you'd be dead! Foolish child! You are going to get yourself killed!" He paced back and forth.**

**I was still on the floor, crying silently. "I am so sorry Master."**

**He stopped pacing and looked down at me on the floor. His expression softened. He walked over to me and picked me up off the floor. **

"**I am sorry fledgling; I didn't mean to be so harsh." He hugged me tightly.**

"**I want you to be safe, I cannot let you die." He whispered into my streaked hair. **

**He pulled back after a while, and dried my wet eyes. "No need to sob my child, you are forgiven."**

**I nodded, and dusted off my clothes. "Master." I bowed down with respect. **

"**A vampire must always be alert of their surroundings. Mortals are foolish and curious. You must always be on your guard."**

"**Yes Master." I agreed as he walked back into the dark shadows of the tunnel.**

**He sat back down, leaning his head against the wall. "Go home my child, I will see you later."**

**Without another word I hurried out of the tunnel.**


	8. Day Three

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**Ah ha, now the plot is just beginning to unfold itself. For those of you who have held on so far and commented on the chapters that are already up, I just wanted to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU and THANK YOU. I really respect your thoughts and encouragement, and it will keep me going on more! Thanks again everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

_**Chapter 7-Day Three**_

**Friday had come quickly as I had anticipated it would. It was a foggy and rainy day, and the last of the autumn leaves had fallen. I had nearly fallen asleep during English, earning a scowl from my teacher when I woke up.**

**Mr. Nailstorm was back to his grumpy self during period two, and I tried getting my work done, despite the angry faces of Kelsey, Victoria, and Bianca. The news had gotten around on how well I had played basketball, then went back to crap. **

**I sat beside Matt, doodling in my notebook. I was sure Kelsey and her friends would bitch at me after class, so I had tried taking my mind off of it as well as I could. **

**The end of a pencil dug gently into my arm, and I looked around to see Matt's worried eyes. "Hey, what's up?" He asked quietly.**

**I shrugged. "Nothing."**

**Matt didn't give up. "If Bianca and her friends are bothering you, I can ask them to stop." He said business like.**

**I sighed. "I said I am fine." **

**Matt put his pencil down and walked over to Mr. Nailstorm's desk. "Can Heather and I go out into the hall to work?" He asked. I raised my head and cocked an eyebrow. What was he up to?**

**Mr. Nailstorm gazed over at me, then back at Matt. "I don't see why not." Matt walked over to my desk again, and grabbed his books. "Come on." He ushered me quickly.**

**I didn't argue as I gathered my stuff and followed suite. I was halfway to the door when Bianca suddenly stood up and faced me.**

"**What the hell do you think you're doing Heather?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.**

**Mr. Nailstorm and the rest of the class snapped to attention.**

**I resisted the urge to point a clawed finger at Matt. "Matt wanted to go out and work." **

"**Well he can go by himself!" She nagged.**

"**He asked me to go with him Bianca." I answered back.**

**She grabbed her bag too. "Well I am sick of you being around my boyfriend constantly." With that, she swung her bag, too closely to my face, and it hit me right in the eyes.**

**I screamed in pain as I fell back over a desk. I thrashed about wildly as I heard people in the class screaming. I heard footsteps rushing to my aid as I fell over on the cold floor of the class.**

"**Heather!" I heard Matt's worried voice calling my name. I tried opening my eyes and getting back up, but for some odd reason, black was the only color I was met with. **

**I felt hands grabbing me at every angle, and I shrugged them off. "Don't touch me!" I hissed, keeping my head lowered.**

**What was going on? What happened to the lights? I squinted hard, and I saw black all around me…I was blind.**

"**Heather, are you ok?" This time it was Mr. Nailstorm who spoke. He picked me up off the floor, and I whipped around to face where I heard Bianca's voice whispering to Matt.**

"**What did you do to me you bitch?" I yelled at her, I suddenly heard gasps and screams. My eyes were open, but I saw nothing.**

"**Oh my God! Heather what did you do to your eyes?" Matt asked in fear. I stopped shortly, what was he saying?  
I touched my eyes. They hurt, but not too much anymore. "I can't see a thing!" I yelled back at him.**

"**You have no pupils, nothing!" A voice said.**

"**What?" I asked softly.**

"**It's all black! Your eyeballs, they are both completely black Heather!" Mr. Nailstorm cried out. A pair of strong hands spun me around.**

"**They look like buttons!"**

"**I can't see!" I yelled again.**

**I groped around blindly. What had happened to me? My eyes were all black?  
"Matt get her to the nurse's office now!" Mr. Nailstorm yelled.**

"**Matt you stay right here!" Bianca argued back.**

**I felt Matt's warm hands wrap around my shoulders as he gently pulled me to his frame. **

"**No! Bianca I have had enough of this crap! We're done! This is not going to work out!" Matt's deep voice belled out in front of the whole class.**

**I heard Bianca's gasp, and then her voice cracked as the class went silent.**

"**Matt…no, you can't!" She cried.**

"**Yes I can." Matt said as he opened the door and pulled me out with him.**

**On our way to the nurse's office, I felt the gasps and stares of people in the halls as they asked Matt what had happened and if I was wearing contacts. But Matt said no and we hurried to the office.**

**I sat on the chair in the office as Matt explained what had happened, and then I felt the nurse's gloved hands on my cold skin. She placed a sweater on me, and I wore it slowly, trying to figure out my surroundings.**

"**Why are her eyes all black? I have not seen anything like this before in my life…" She said as she touched my face. I felt her shine a light in my eyes, but I didn't react. **

**I heard Matt coughing, and then he spoke. "She wasn't wearing any contacts either, they just appeared like that."**

"**That is impossible." The nurse stated. I shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair, wanting to get out so badly.**

"**Well that's what happened, I swear. One minute she was ok, then the next, she was down on the floor in pain, and when she looked up at us, her eyes were…gone…it was all just black like it is now." **

**I heard the scratching of her pen of paper as she wrote something down. I heard Matt's concerned breathes from the other side of my body. Finally, the nurse walked over to me.**

"**Before this happened, did you touch your eyes at all?" She asked. **

**I just shook my head. I felt a few tears running down my cheeks, I didn't even feel myself crying…was this what it was like to be blind?**

"**Yes, you need to flush out the germs in your eyes dear, keep crying." The nurse instructed. She helped me up, and I felt Matt grabbing a hold of one of my hands, but in fear of him feeling my now four and a half inch talons, I pulled my hand back, and shoved them in the pockets of my jeans.**

"**Heather I suggest you go home right away and get your mother to take you to the hospital, I've already made a phone call home for you. This is a serious matter." With that, I heard the door of the office close as Matt lead me out.**

**We walked out of the school, and I turned to where I felt Matt was beside me as he held onto my back, guiding me.**

"**You should go back to class; I think I can take it from here."**

**I heard him chuckle in an insane way. "No! You can't see shit Heather, I will walk you home." He answered back. That was the final word as we walked on in silence.**

**Matt held onto my back tightly as I walked up the steps of a front porch. I was at the door digging for my keys in my coat pocket when Matt pushed me aside gently. **

"**It's ok, I got it." He took out his own set of keys, and unlocked the door.**

"**We're not at my house?" I asked sadly.**

**The door opened without a sound and Matt invited me in. "Well, I figured we could stay at my place first. My parents are at work, I can care for you here. Make yourself at home." **

**I didn't argue as I took off my boots. But Matt was at my side again. "I'll do that." He zipped my boots and pulled them off my feet gently. I felt his gaze even through blind eyes and turned in another direction.**

**He led me to his living room, and set my stuff on one couch, and guided me to another longer one. "Sit down; do you want something to eat? Or drink?" He asked. **

"**No, thank you." I muttered. **

**This only caused Matt to groan in protest. "Heather, you must eat something, please."**

"**I told you once, and I will tell you again, no!" This time I myself was shocked at the loudness of my voice. Matt sighed and threw his bag on the counter with a reassuring thud.**

**I heard his footsteps as he made his way back to me, and sat down on the couch beside me. **

"**I'll kill her; I didn't think Bianca was capable of anything like this. I am sorry." Matt said as he draped a blanket over me.**

**I shook my head. "It wasn't her." It was a part of my transformation, but I couldn't tell Matt that.**

**He laughed. "So this happens often then?" He asked sarcastically.**

**I didn't answer as I hid my hands in my pockets deeper until my claws actually hurt as they tore through the fabric beneath the blanket.**

"**I'm sorry again, that was not needed." Matt said. I could almost hear him blushing.**

**I soon got bored of the weird silence around us. "I can't believe you dumped Bianca, she's going to have a fit tomorrow that the entire school will hear about for months you know." **

**I felt Matt shift on the couch, but he seemed relaxed nevertheless. "That doesn't matter; we were done way earlier before too. I just needed the extra time to initiate it." **

**I tilted my head curiously in his direction. "What do you mean?"**

**He sighed. "Well, we were passionate together before, I mean, she was a great person from the start, and we seemed to have a lot in common. But after a few years, she just…changed."**

**I shrugged. "People change all the time. That doesn't seem strange to me."**

"**But we weren't in love anymore." Matt argued.**

**I leaned over the right side of the couch, and put my head on the arm rest. I suddenly jerked up in shock when I felt Matt gathering my legs into his lap. He was trying to take off my socks and massage my feet, when I remembered the talons on the ends of my toenails, and the claws poking out of the skin of my Medial Malleolus muscle, similar to the claw poking out of the side of my wrists way beneath my thumbs. **

**I kicked Matt's hands away from my feet desperately, but not too harshly. I bunched up in the corner of the arm rest.**

"**I'm sorry Heather, I shouldn't have done that! It's ok, I am not doing it anything now. Please." He begged.**

**I sensed the guilt in his voice and slowly sat back down on the seat of the sofa. Strangely, I felt perfectly at home with Matt by my side. Trying to cover up for my awkward behavior only seconds ago, I nudged Matt's thick, well built arm. "Why aren't you and Bianca in love anymore?" It was a weird question to ask, but the room was so silent and boring without Matt's voice.**

**Matt turned more into my direction and I blindly backed up slightly. He paused for a second, and I felt his eyes roaming my thin body. "Well, have you ever been in a relationship before?" He asked. I snorted rudely, and gave him my best are-you-kidding-me look. **

"**I didn't mean for it to sound like a rude intrusion." Matt quickly corrected. **

**I nodded. "I got that, but no."**

"**Well usually, when people enter relationships, they have a general idea of how they want their relationship to go."**

"**That's stupid," I interrupted. "you can't expect to know exactly what will happen, might as well tell the future."**

**Matt was silent for a few seconds. "That's not exactly what I meant, see, I meant to say that people have their own individual perceptions of how they want their relationship to try and work out. **_**Try**_** being the key word here."**

**It was now my turn to be silent as I trained my ears as best as I could on what Matt had to say.**

"**I've known Bianca since grade 4, and there were times when I knew I had a silly crush on her, and I wasn't sure if she returned my feelings, so one day, I gathered my guts and asked her out to see if she felt the same way about me."**

"**Did she right away?" I asked.**

"**Not at first. She said we were better off as friends, and she soon began dating other guys, but in grade 10, we first noticed how difficult it was to stay away from each other, and since then we have been dating."**

**I crossed my arms over my chest, taking in what he said. "Sounds charming."**

"**Not anymore." Matt answered gently. I closed my tired eyes painfully, and decided to end the chatter. I leaned forward and laid my aching body on the couch.**

**It was so soft and warm; it lulled me to sleep soon. But I jerked up every so often when I felt Matt stir beside me.**

"**Are you watching me?" I asked as I leaned my head over toward his side on the couch.**

"**I can't help it…I…wait, how did you know?" He asked in puzzlement.**

**I leaned in closer. "I can feel it." **

**Matt didn't answer. I waited by his side, listening to his breathing for a second or two, but then lowered my head into his lap.**

**I paused before lying on his lap entirely. "May I?" I asked.**

**I heard Matt swallow hard before answering. "Go ahead."**

**I grinned as I lowered my head into his lap, and rested right on his knees. I pulled up a pillow and laid it in his lap and closed my eyes and slept. **

**I felt Matt running his fingers through my hair every now and then, with a shaky hand, as if he was unsure if I was asleep or not, but I let him nonetheless. His strong fingers combed through my hair, and I smiled in his lap, enjoying the extra grooming.**

**I felt him breathing more fluently, and I was nearly asleep when I heard him gasp. "Nice nails." It was then that I suddenly opened my eyes and saw my right hand resting on the pillow, facing Matt's eyes.**

"**Fuck!" I screamed as I jumped up and retreated to the other side of the couch again.**

**Matt jumped up in fear as well, eyes glued to me. "What's wrong?" He asked.**

"**What did you see exactly?" I asked quickly, trying to control my anger. How could I have been so stupid? Master would be so displeased when he found out…I shuddered even thinking about it.**

**Matt coughed, bringing my attention back to him. "What did you see?" I repeated dangerously.**

"**I saw long nails. And they were black." Matt admitted.**

"**How long?" I hissed.**

**More shifting on the couch. "Really long." **

**I felt like roaring. "Matt I am serious! How long do you think they were?"**

"**Hey don't be offended, I like chicks with long nails." He said rather shyly and quickly.**

**Matt had thrown me for a loop. What? I squinted rather painfully, even though I couldn't see a thing. "What did you just say?"**

"**I said I like chicks with long nails…why?"**

**So the fool thought it was just a case of me not clipping my nails. I felt relief washing over me.**

**Matt got off the couch, leaving my side cold once more. "Look, it's none of my business how often you cut your nails, but from what I saw, I think they're length suites you." **

**I got off the couch too, extra slow. "Well, I appreciate your concern."**

**I felt Matt's strong arms shoot forward and hold onto my weaker arms tightly. I resisted the urge to yank my arms from his grasp, but then that would leave me alone in my already dark world helpless. I allowed him to help me to another room of the house, and from the smell it was probably the kitchen.**

**Matt opened the door of a fridge, and pulled out something for himself. I heard him opening another door, probably a cupboard, and he pulled out what was probably a glass as he poured liquid into the glass. I heard him sip the liquid quickly, gulping loudly.**

**He nearly made me thirsty as he set down his glass, echoing in the sink. He turned to me and grabbed my arm again, leading me forward. I trusted his senses, and allowed him to lead me to a bunch of stairs. I stopped when my feet touched the first one. "Matt, I thought you were going to take me home now."**

**He loosened his grip on me. "Well I was wondering if we could go up so I could get on a computer and maybe surf the web to check for what might be ailing you." He suggested. **

**I frowned and pulled back from him. "No, I need to go home so I can get to my mother."**

"**You should really be going to a hospital Heather, who knows what you've done to your eyes." Matt replied, pulling me up with him to the first few steps.**

**I hissed as I followed, knowing I had no other choice at the moment. I could always race to my house later, and delete the message the nurse had left from my answering machine before my mom got home.**

**I didn't say a word as I felt the soft texture of the carpet as we ascended up the stairway. Matt opened another door gently, and pulled me in the room with him. He shut the door as soon as I was in.**

**I turned as soon as my delicate ears caught the audible clicking noise of the door sealing shut. "Just what do you think you're doing, Matt?" I asked angrily. Was he planning on trapping me here now? **

**Matt shuffled his feet across the carpeted room shyly. "Well, this is my room, and I figured incase my parents come home early, they won't barge in while we're working on helping your eyes."**

**I hissed angrily. "Your room? You never mentioned that we'd be hanging out in your room!"**

**Matt didn't answer. This further infuriated me, and I retaliated by trying to move to where I thought he was, but I only succeeded in walking straight forward into his bed, landing face first into the soft, silky sheets.**

**Matt was by my side at once, apologizing quickly. He pulled me off the bed, but I pushed him away and sat down on the bed. "Don't touch me." **

"**Look, I'm just trying to help you. The least you could do is be grateful." Matt said as he walked over and turned on his computer, as it made a humming noise.**

**I slowly leaned over on the bed, and faced where I heard the sound coming from. I lay forward on my stomach, facing forward. "Fine. Just hurry."**

**I heard Matt typing away at his keyboard, ignoring my words. I sighed and rolled over to where the foot of the bed was, and closed my hurting eyes. I tapped my toes against Matt's pillows to the rhythm of his typing. **

"**Some music would be nice." I suggested sarcastically. Matt didn't answer, he was obviously focusing on the computer. I yawned loudly, trying to distract him, but when that didn't work, I began humming softly.**

**After a few minutes, Matt inhaled loudly. "I think I found something."**

"**Oh do tell." I sat up with no interest. He was clearly wasting his time.**

"**Well it says here that in some rare cases of epilepsy severe black outs and strokes can lead the muscles in the body to become tense, and further control the color changes in the iris and pupil of the eye, sometimes making the eyes to appear black."**

**I ran my clawed fingertips along the silky sheets on the bed in anger. "Hmm, beautiful work, only I don't have epilepsy."**

"**How do you know? You should get it checked out." Matt replied defiantly.**

**I kicked a pillow hard to the floor of the room. "Stop being such an air head and listen to me!" I yelled, letting my voice resonate within the walls of the room.**

**I felt Matt's heavy footsteps walk across the carpet and soon the pillow was back on the bed as it landed on my thighs. **

"**Don't take your anger out on my stuff Heather; I was only trying to be useful. And I'm not an air head!" Matt concluded in an equally angry voice.**

**I rolled over on my stomach again and grinned. "Yes, useful."**

"**I give up." Matt sighed as he sat down on the bed too. I tried backing up a bit, but I smacked into the foot board of the bed. "Fuck!" I screamed, it didn't hurt at all, but it shocked me. **

**Matt reached out and pulled me away from the foot of the bed. "Watch your language, my parents could come home at any minute."**

**I yanked my arms out of his grasp. "Don't tell me what to do."**

"**Quite the fighter, huh?" Matt laughed.**

**I felt like rolling my eyes, but it would serve no purpose for he wouldn't see it. I just didn't answer him instead.**

**Matt stayed silent for a few minutes, but then sighed. This sigh however was a sigh of defeat. "It seems as if you know why this has happened, it won't matter if I can help or not."**

**I didn't answer, trying not to give anything else away as I tucked my hands underneath my body as I rested on my stomach.**

"**What exactly is happening to your eyes?" Matt clearly wasn't giving up.**

**I didn't answer. Matt prodded my body with a strong finger. **

"**Did you hear me?" He asked childishly.**

"**Piss off." I grunted.**

**This only raised laughter out of Matt. "No thanks, not until I know what's wrong."**

"**Drop it!" I suddenly screamed, scaring both myself and Matt.**

**We sat quietly for minutes, afraid to talk to one another, when I heard the voices of a man and a woman just below the house.**

"**Your parents are home, I better go before they see me." I said as I stood, trying to remember which way the door was.**

**As if reading my mind, Matt got up and turned me in the correct direction. "Here, take my sunglasses, if they ask, I will tell them you were working on a project for chemistry with me." Matt quickly made up as we descended the stairs together.**

**Right on cue, as Matt and I landed on the last step, the door of the house opened, and the laughter of a woman, Matt's mother entered the house first. Matt's father whispered something quickly and the both stopped talking as they set eyes on me and Matt.**

"**Hi mom, hi dad." Matt greeted stiffly.**

"**Woah, wait there a minute Matt!" Matt's father barked out.**

**Matt dropped his hold on my arm. "What's up dad?"**

**I heard two sets of footsteps approaching, and I turned to Matt for help. **

"**Who is this gorgeous blond chica?" Matt's mother joked in a Spanish accent. I felt Matt tightening his grip on me again.**

"**Oh this is Heather Wright, she is the girl I told you guys about a long time ago, she is in chemistry and gym with me, and she came over so we could work on a term project."**

**I tilted my head in Matt's direction like a curious puppy. Did he just say he had talked about me a while back with his parents? But why would he?**

"**Oh yes! Well it is great to finally meet you Heather! Matt has been telling us how much potential you have in chemistry!" Matt's mother shook my hand excitedly.**

**This was more of a surprise to me. "Oh, yes, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Lilja."**

**Both of Matt's parents laughed at this. **

"**So polite too!" Matt's mother added.**

**Matt cut in with a nervous laugh of his own. "Well, Heather and I gotta go back to her place, we need to pick up some stuff for the project." Matt lied.**

"**Sure thing Matt." His father allowed. **

**As quickly as he could, Matt led me out of the house and into the daylight again. As soon as we were a few steps away from his house, I turned to him. "I never knew you were so good at thinking quick on your feet." **

**Matt didn't say a word.**

**  
**************************************************************************


	9. A Sleepover

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**Author notes: Yes I know this is a bit shorter than the previous chapters, and it is a bit retardedly written in my opinion, but be nice anyways. Review if you want.**

_**Chapter 8-A Sleepover**_

**We were back at my house in less than fifteen minutes. My mother was home, but she was asleep in her room as Matt and I passed the steps and ended up in my room.**

**I let Matt in quickly, closing my door. Matt laughed softly. "This isn't a coincidence."**

**I resisted the urge to smile and walked over to where I knew my bed was for a fact. "Ok, enough monkey business, today is a Friday, and I am not sure how long I am going to be stuck like this, so can you…well…I was wondering if…you know…"**

"**You wanted to know if I could sleep over to watch over you." Matt finished for me.**

**I snorted. "Well, yes, but you don't have to if you don't want to." **

"**No, it's ok with me, I just gotta let my parents know."**

**I let Matt use my cell phone to call his parents, and after a few minutes, he walked back to my room and said it was ok, the sleepover was set. **

**I helped Matt cook us a small meal, but as we ate in silence, I found that the food was slowly losing taste, and it sickened me. But in order for Matt not to get suspicious, I finished the meal to the best of my abilities. **

**It was nearly midnight when Matt began yawning and acting drowsier than ever. I led him back to my room, where we began discussing sleeping arrangements.**

"**Matt, you can take my bed, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." I decided quickly, getting my pillows ready to stack up on the floor.**

**Matt took the pillows out of my hands, not noticing my claws. "No, I think we should both sleep in the bed."**

**I heard Matt slap a hand over his mouth. "I meant, well, um…"**

**I shook my head. "You get the bed. I get the floor, end of discussion."**

"**Heather stop arguing, your bed is enough to fit four people, it's not like we'd be **_**sleeping**_** together, so don't worry about it."**

**I groaned in protest. "This will never work."**

"**But I need to stay close, incase something happens to you in the middle of the night."**

**I groaned louder this time. "Nothing will happen, trust me."**

"**What if your eyes being hurting? Or bleeding?" Matt made a good point, I was still unsure of the symptoms that lay ahead. Better to be safe than sorry as I was always taught.**

**I nodded slowly, and let Matt use my washroom to get ready for the night. After making sure he was getting ready for bed, I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could, unsure of my fangs. **

**When I was finished, I walked back to my room slowly, Matt was silent.**

"**Matt?" I felt around in the dark for him.**

**My outstretched hands met another pair of hands as I neared the bed. I gasped and almost pulled back.**

"**I'm in the bed Heather, come." Matt instructed softly.**

**I hesitated for a second, feeling really weird. I had never slept beside anyone before, let alone a fully developed teenaged boy. This was going to be every bit awkward for me, and Matt.**

**I rubbed my sore back, and approached the bed calmly. The mattress squeaked as I set my weight onto it, not lying down fully yet. I turned my head toward Matt, who was on the left side of the bed. **

"**Have you ever slept beside a girl before?" I hadn't meant it in a sexual way, but Matt took it that way.**

"**Heather, I dated Bianca, and yes, we did sleep together." He answered truthfully.**

**I groaned as unwanted images flew through my mind. "That's not what I meant."**

**Realizing his mistake, Matt chuckled. "Well, I've had small sleepovers with my guy friends, but we never shared beds."**

**I nodded. "I thought so."**

**Matt leaned in closer to me until I could smell his clean, minty breath. "What about you? Have you ever had sleepovers?"**

**I laughed. "No, I've never had any real close friends; I never had a sleepover, or attended one."**

"**What a shame."**

**I didn't answer. **

"**I'm turning off the lights now." Matt announced randomly. I nodded and heard him click off the light on my night table. Matt settled back down against the soft sheets beside me and he sighed as he turned on his back. **

**It was a long dreaded silence that passed between us. I was nearly asleep when Matt cleared his throat. I turned my head in his direction in the pure dark. **

"**Sometimes I miss it." He said.**

**I rubbed my forehead. "Miss what?"**

"**Sex." He answered suddenly. **

**Matt's weird reply had me pulling my sheets tightly around my body, as if Matt was going to attack me at any second. I suddenly felt so vulnerable next to him, dressed in my thin layer of pajamas. **

**Matt must have noticed my discomfort and he laughed. "Bianca was my first. She wasn't a virgin when I met her though, but we worked around it."**

**I buried my nose under the blanket. "How lovely."**

"**Yeah."**

**I was secretly hoping this was the last of the weird statements for the night, when Matt propped himself on one elbow and breathed his warm breath on my face. "Have you ever had sex?" He asked.**

**I threw back the sheets around my nose and glared at him. "No!"**

**Matt chuckled, leaving ripples in the sheets as I straightened them casually. "It feels so good; you should try it some time."**

"**Thank you kindly for your suggestion, I shall take it to heart!" I hissed sarcastically. **

**But Matt didn't stop. "Have you ever fingered yourself?" He whispered.**

"**What?" I asked in shock.**

**Matt paused for a second. "Masturbation." **

"**No!" I barked back angrily, wishing he would drop the topic.**

**Matt soon let out an exhausted sigh. "Have you even kissed anyone yet Heather?"**

**I frowned. "Fuck off." **

**Matt reached a thick arm out and ran his hand down the side of my face. I pulled back instantly.**

"**You're going to be fifty and you'll still be a virgin." He giggled hysterically.**

**I growled. "I said fuck off, Matt!"**

**Matt giggled some more until he was gasping for air. He suddenly turned to me again, and I felt his weight above my body as he lay down on top of me so gently as not to hurt me.**

**I pushed against his strong, well toned chest in protest. "Get off me!" **

"**I don't get a goodnight kiss then?" He sounded disappointed.**

**I pushed against his chest some more. "Leave me alone."**

"**Fine." Matt pulled back and returned to his spot on the bed, shutting up as he turned his back towards me.**

**I felt a flood of relief as I turned my back to Matt also, moving further toward the right edge of the bed. I did my best for the rest of the night not to move out of that very position.**


	10. Day Four

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**This is much longer than the last chappie, thank goodness, so enjoy it EVEN MORE DAMN YOU! Lol Happy reading.**

_**Chapter 9-Day Four**_

**The morning came as quickly as the night had, and I felt so comfortable, lying on my soft sheets, entwined in the strong arms the wrapped themselves around my waist. Wait…arms? What was going on?**

**My eyelids flew open in fear, and as happy as I was to see I was not blind again, I nearly screamed in fright when I was met with Matt's closed, relaxed eyes. I pulled back to find his chin resting on the top of my head, and I managed to get out of his grasp. **

**I didn't untangle his arms from my waist, to not wake him. I craned my neck to check my clock on my night table, it read 7:14 a.m. My mother wouldn't be up for another hour yet. **

**This gave me some relief, as I pulled my neck back down to rest on my clean pillow as I looked at Matt's relaxed face. It was no wonder Bianca didn't want to break up with him. He was truly a beauty. I shook my head. Where had that come from?**

**My eyes scanned Matt's clean black hair, all the way down to his perfect pink lips. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers along his lips, but I didn't want to wake him up to the sight of my long, sharp claws. **

**As I sat there, in Matt's arm, admiring his face, I didn't notice as his eyes fluttered open, and met my own. I soon shook out of my stupid imaginings, when Matt's brown eyes widened when he noticed how close we were.**

**Matt and I simultaneously yelped when our eyes met, and we both sprang apart, but I backed away too quickly and landed on the cold floor of my bedroom harshly.**

"**Shit!" Matt gasped, holding hand to his heart in fright.**

**I groaned in slight pain, getting up and massaging my back. "Thanks a lot Matt."**

"**Hey it was not my fault you were draped all over me!" He argued, holding the sheets closer to his large body.**

**I glared at him angrily. "You were the one with your arms all over my body!"**

"**It wasn't like I was trying to take advantage of you!" Matt gaped.**

**I laughed. "Right, what do you call lying overtop of me last night, begging for a kiss then?"**

**Matt opened his mouth to answer, but then smiled instead. "Hey! You can see again! And your eyes are back to their normal color Heather!"**

**I placed my hands on my hips. "I know that! Now stop changing the subject!"**

"**I wasn't…well…not intentionally anyway."**

**I walked over to Matt's place on the bed and pulled him up. "Look, I appreciate you watching over me, but you must leave before my mom wakes up." **

**At the mention of my mother, Matt leapt up in fright, and gathered his clothes from his school bag. He ran into my bathroom and changed in less than three minutes.**

**I smiled as he threw my bedroom door open and ran out into the hall, heading for the front door. He stopped as he grasped the door knob, and turned to smile quickly. "Thanks for the food, see you at school!"**

**I leaned into the door frame. "It's Saturday, Matt."**

**Matt stopped before running into the street. "Oh, shit, well, I gotta run Heather...bye!"**

**I giggled happily as I watched him run into the street like a wild goose in hunting season. As my smile widened, I suddenly felt a large dose of pain.**

**I ran my hands up to my mouth, and pricked my soft fingers on something quite sharp. It couldn't be…not now…**

**I raced back into the house, heading for the bathroom. I slammed the door once I was in, and peered into the mirror. There was no mistaking it this time. My reflection in the mirror gazed back at me, with six long, sharp fangs. Two on the bottom jaw, and four on the top. On the left side of my mouth as on the right side, two sets of fangs were beginning to sprout. They weren't as long as my Master's, but judging from the immense amount of stinging pain in mouth, they were still growing.**

**The back fangs were set right beside the front set where my normal canine teeth should have been, and the back fangs were slightly longer, and remembering what my Master said, I knew I didn't need to feed…yet.**

"**Master will be so pleased!" I said to myself as I walked out of the bathroom and went back to my room.**

**I had to go shopping again when I realized I was once again down a few sizes in dresses. I had gone from a size 6 to a size 4, and I was hoping that was the last of the weight I had to lose. There was nothing else to lose!**

**When I had gotten on the scale in my bathroom, I had noted I was done to 102 pounds. Any less and I would have been anorexic! I raced through the streets as fast as I could, stopping at a small clothing store not too far from my school.**

**In less than an hour, I had bought three new size four outfits. One was a gothic shirt with Emily the Strange and her cats sitting in a large black chair, with Emily the Strange pants with cat heads all over them to match, the other was a black jumpsuit with safety pins and studs all over the belts and pants, and the other was a simple fluffy black shirt and skirt with a small skull belt.**

**I chose to wear the skull belt as I made my way back home, unsure of what would happen next. My mother had already left for work when I got back, and I nearly puked when I smelled her coffee still left in the air of the kitchen.**

**Now that my fangs were out, I needed to practice feeding…but what was I to feed on? I wasn't deathly hungry, and there was no chance I was going to expose myself by feasting on a human.**

**I eyed a small squirrel leaping around my backyard tree, and a small grin crept across my face as I walked out into the backyard carefully.**

**The squirrel hadn't seen me yet, as it circled slowly around a tree trunk, collecting a few leaves and biting through the grass here and there. In seconds, I was a few feet away from it. **

**I was unable to control my sudden amount of strange speed, as I got closer and closer to the squirrel. All I could see was the squirrel, full of life, full of blood. As I drew nearer to its body, I drew in a sharp intake of breath, sniffing out the blood that pumped through its tiny veins.**

**As quick as a cat on steroids, I leapt through the air gracefully, and swiped the squirrel off its feet in my long, sharp talons. I slammed the squirrel down on the hard ground of the yard, and dug into its soft, warm flesh with my bared teeth.**

**At once I had felt a river of life flow into my mouth. The taste was unbearably delicious, and I didn't want to stop, I wanted so much more…I needed to have something much larger…**

**I nuzzled through the flesh of the squirrel, drinking it dry to the last drop. I licked my lips inhumanly, washing away any left over blood. I was licking my claws clean, when I suddenly felt my stomach churning in disgust.**

**I stood quickly, trying to make it back into my house, but I was too late as I doubled over and puked all the blood of the squirrel back onto the backyard porch. **

**My stomach heaved and seemed to do flips and turns as I puked over and over again until my throat burned. What had I just done? I had just preyed on a small, defenseless squirrel…and I had enjoyed it…What was I becoming?**

**I wiped the blood and vomit off my lips in disgust as I stood. I nearly puked again when I came face to face with my Master's angry eyes. **

"**What are you doing fledgling?" He asked angrily.**

**I looked over at the ripped open carcass of the squirrel, then back up at my Master slowly. **

"**I tried Master! I did! But, I can't do it! I can't!"**

"**Your fangs are in!" My Master stated happily, eyeing them as I spoke. That was the least of my worries right now…I wiped more blood off of my face.**

"**I know they are in! I used them only a few seconds ago to mutilate that poor squirrel!" My Master turned his old eyes to the dead body lying a few feet away from where we were standing.**

**He smiled. "Yes, one can always start small, then move up the food chain." **

**I shook my head in disgust. "I can't! Don't ask me to do it again, Master! It is cruel, and so inhuman! I will not attack another poor creature!"**

**My Master's eyes suddenly flashed like I had never seen them before. With amazing speed, he reached out with his clawed fingers, and grabbed my throat, pushing my body back with exceeding force until he had me strongly pinned against a firm tree trunk. **

**I gaped at my Master, kicking and squirming for freedom, but I was trapped in his powerful grasp. **

"**You listen to me now my fledgling." He spoke in a deep rumble. **

"**That tiny being you just killed, was food for the immortals! Do not weep over it! Don't be pathetic!" He hissed into my frightened face.**

**I only coughed in return, trying to pry his hands away from my sore neck. **

"**You must never show weakness or pity! Never! Do you understand me? It is unbecoming of a vampire to do so!" **

**I suddenly knocked my Master's arms away from my exposed neck angrily. "Forgive me if I have a lingering respect for life!"**

**My Master only bared his fangs. "That will die within you, along with whatever other hidden human emotions and feelings you may still possess." **

**I wrapped my arms around my aching body. "I can't kill. It's not in me." **

"**You can't fight it! That would be like fighting me; we are bound by blood, fledgling." He walked away from me, with his back turned. **

**I walked away from the tree with a throbbing back. "I am so close, aren't I?"**

"**Yes." He hissed, before walking away down the sidewalk from whence he came.**

**I said nothing else as I watched him walk off, finally disappearing from my sight altogether. This day was all too weird. I walked back in the house, afraid of the daylight more than anything.**

**I washed off the last bits of blood from my face, when the images flew in my mind. I gripped the kitchen counter, as I doubled over it, eyes blinking rapidly. What was going on? I was ok one second, and now I had a splitting headache.**

**I gripped the counter tighter, as images of Matt went through my mind. I saw everything…his smile, his perfect teeth, his nice, soft, pink lips…I hissed in pain and grabbed my head in my hands, as I fell on the kitchen floor, writhing in pain.**

**I tried my hardest to think about other things, but there was no use. All I could think of was Matt. Why did I want him so much all of a sudden? It was as if my sexuality had been hiding all along these years, and had chosen to act out on me now!**

**I shook my aching head, passing it off as Matt's sex talk from last night taking effect on my mind. I didn't want him! Did I?**

**I myself wasn't sure of the answer, but I knew I had to see Matt again. I wanted to see him again…**

**As soon as I was out in the streets again, Matt's scent wasn't difficult for me to locate. I followed my nose until I reached a house I was unsure of. But Matt's scent had led me here, and my nose wasn't wrong yet.**

**I was about to turn back, thinking this was a really stupid idea, when I heard a female's voice floating out of a second story window of the house. I strained my ears hard, and listened, trying to recognize the voice.**

"**What makes you so sure I am going to forgive you?" It was Bianca. Matt was definitely at her house! But why? **

**Looking around and making sure no one was watching, I leapt on the side of the house, and clung to the bricks with my claws. I had sailed right through the air easily, and landed directly beside Bianca's bedroom window on the second floor. I carefully peeked inside, and saw Matt's back toward me. So he was at her house…**

**I growled deep in my throat, feeling a sudden urge of jealousy run through my veins. I definitely had a crush on Matt; there was no denying it this time. But why had he come back to her? Did he really want her back?**

**I ducked away from the view of their eyes, as I watched Bianca turn away from Matt, and sit down on her bed. I listened closely, trying not to give away my position.**

"**Matt, I miss you. I miss you so much, but you've got to tell me what you want." Her lousy voice droned out.**

**I heard an uncomfortable silence. Then Matt spoke.**

"**I want you back Bianca." Oh hell no! I gritted my teeth together and sunk my claws deeper in the bricks, until they started cracking.**

**How could he say that after wanting to kiss me? What game was he playing? **

"**Well if you want me back, then I have a few words for you." Bianca continued.**

"**I'll do anything." Matt said, as if he was in a trance. That bitch Bianca toyed with guys like Matt so much, that she left them confused! No way was I going to stand here and let this happen.**

"**I want you to stop hanging around Heather for one." Bianca said. As soon as I heard my name, I crawled onto her bedroom balcony, still hiding out of view. Now was not yet the time…  
"That's the reason why I dumped you in the first place Bianca! I am so sick of you controlling my life! I can hang out with whomever I want!" Matt argued.**

**Bianca took a deep breath. "Fine then, you can go off and hang out with all your cool, new friends, but leave me alone!"**

"**Why are you being this way? Just listen to me…"**

"**No Matt! Enough is enough! You can't keep treating me like this, and expect me to love you!" **

**I had had enough of this myself, and I decided to show myself. I stepped in Bianca's room from the balcony doors, trying not to make my entrance too dramatic.**

**Matt's eyes bulged out as soon as he cast sight on me. Bianca noticed his changed expression and she too turned around to face me. She let out a little scream when she registered my presence in the room. **

"**What are you doing here Heather? Get out!" She screamed, backing up against Matt.**

**I just shrugged casually. "I was in the neighborhood, and I happened to be passing by, when I heard my name, that's all."**

**Bianca looked up at Matt, with her mouth open in shock. Matt simply stared on at me, his mouth open too.**

"**Bullshit! My bedroom is right beside the backyard! You weren't in my backyard! How could you have heard?"**

**I rolled my eyes. "With your loud voice Bianca, who wouldn't have heard?"**

"**You bitch!" She screamed, and tried heading over to me, but was stopped by Matt, who grabbed her wrists.**

**She turned and glared at him. "Matt? What the hell are you doing?"**

"**Stopping you before you do something stupid!" He answered.**

**She struggled harder in his grasp. "Let me go, for God's sakes!" **

"**No!" Matt barked at her. This helped Bianca to stop struggling like an annoyed child. She gave me a glare that normally would have me heading for the mountains in fright, but I simply smiled at her, not afraid in the least.**

**Matt turned his gaze on me. "Heather, let's go." He let go of Bianca's wrists, and walked me out of her bedroom.**

**Before heading out the door of her house, Bianca yelled at me from the stairs. "This is so not over Heather! I'm gonna make sure you pay for this shit!"**

**I was about to make another smart ass comment to that, when Matt pushed me out of the house and slammed the door. **

**He walked beside me on the sidewalk. "We need to talk."**

"**Yeah, no shit." I answered back.**

"**How the hell did you find out where Bianca lived? Never mind that! How did you find me?" Matt asked, keeping his eyes on me as we walked.**

**I smiled, careful not to show my fangs. "I followed you."**

"**That's a lie, I saw you walk back into your house!"**

**I just shrugged. Matt suddenly stopped walking. **

"**Look, Heather, you're a mysterious person, and I wanted to get to know you better, but if you're going to start stalking me halfway around town, then I don't think I want us to talk to each other anymore."**

**As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I grabbed his shirt by the collar, and dragged him headfirst into some bushes. Matt landed heavily on the hard ground.**

"**Heather! What is going on?" He asked, but he had no time to get up. I straddled his strong body in between my thighs, resting my hands on his chest. I looked down at him with hungry eyes.**

**Matt swallowed so loudly, I heard it. I smiled as I watched his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallowed.**

"**What are you doing?" He asked in a soft voice I'd never heard him speak in before.**

**I leaned forward and nuzzled my forehead against his. "Just sitting here, nothing against that."**

**Matt swallowed again. "Heather someone might see…"**

"**That's why I pulled us in here, silly." I giggled and kissed his forehead lightly.**

**I heard Matt's pounding heart through my chest as I lay on top of him. He was scared, but that didn't offend me, for some odd reason it turned me on furthermore.**

"**Heather, this isn't right…I still have feelings for Bianca." Matt said as I stared into his eyes.**

**I shook my head. "No you don't."**

"**Please Heather, don't do this." Matt shifted beneath me, but I pinned my thighs down on his body harder, causing him to cringe in pain.**

**I smiled again, running my hands down his chest. Matt looked down at my claws, and back up at me. "I swear to Christ, those nails are getting longer." He said gently.**

**I nodded. "They're very useful."**

"**I'll bet." Matt agreed.**

**I slipped my cold hands under Matt's shirt, and rested them on the exposed skin of his stomach. Matt immediately flinched, and this only made me laugh out loud.**

"**Jesus you're cold!" He gasped.**

"**And you're warm." I purred. I ran one of my claws against Matt's soft, sensitive skin, cutting through a thin layer of skin.**

"**Shit!" Matt hissed.**

"**Hush now." I hissed back. I leaned down and pulled up his shirt more, eyeing the blood gushing slowly from the new wound. I licked my lips quickly, and began sucking on his wound.**

**Matt moaned deep in his throat and that only encouraged me to continue. Soon I began lapping at the wound like a cat drinking a bowl of milk. The more the blood entered my system, the more I wanted. **

**I stopped licking the wound after a few more minutes. I wanted so much more of him…I wanted to taste him…to eat him…**

"**Heather…" Matt breathed with some difficulty.**

**I smiled at him and leaned into his warm neck. I took a deep breath and took in his scent. It was delicious male cologne, and it attracted me to him even more. He smelled of fresh mint, and some spices…**

**Without thinking about it, I bared my fangs quickly, and leaned in closer to Matt's exposed skin. I had barely brushed a fang against his skin, when Matt unexpectedly pulled back to look at me.**

**Unfortunately I didn't have time to hide my fangs, and I nearly screamed in shock when Matt's eyes fell upon them.**

**His eyes widened too, and he bucked me off his lap. "Oh my God! What the fuck?" He screamed. **

**I landed on my ass for the second time that day, and groaned. This was not going to turn out well…**

**Matt jumped to his feet, and towered above me as I lay panting on the grass. I looked up at him, resisting the urge to pull him back down on top of my body.**

"**You almost bit me you bitch!" He yelled, pointing a finger at me.**

**I grinned. "What can I say? I like it rough."**

"**You're nothing but a psycho virgin! Bianca was right!" **

**I glared daggers at him from the ground, still not in the mood to get up.**

"**Bianca's the one who's the bitch!" I hissed angrily.**

**Matt slowly backed away from me. "You need help Heather. You're a freak! Just stay away from me!" He turned and ran down the path as fast as he could.**

**I lay in the grass for a while longer, thinking over what he said. Was I really considered a freak now? Surely I was one step away from being a human…but that didn't automatically make me a freak!**

**I got up hesitantly, looking down the path Matt ran. He was gone for sure, but I still smelled him as he was gone. My own scent of lust drew my attention back to what he said.**

**I really did need help…I had almost bitten him for heaven's sakes! I began heading for the one place I knew I could at least get some of my pent up sexual frustration out and talking to someone. My therapist Stacy Drew, who was only a few blocks away. She was always working around the clock, but on weekends she usually had free time to herself, and when my mother had first taken me to her for counseling, I had really liked her, and she had taken a liking to me as well. One little visit wouldn't hurt. **

**I knocked for the third time desperately on Stacy's door, hoping she would hurry up and open it. My wish came true when the door suddenly opened, and I was met with Stacy's kind face.**

**She was a woman in her forties, and was very pretty. She had her red hair in a ponytail, and was wearing a blue shirt with matching blue jeans. She smiled when she saw me.**

"**Heather! It's been a while I almost didn't recognize you!" I nodded.**

"**Have you lost weight dear? You are bone thin! And pale too…"**

"**No Stacy, I just went on this diet, and it's really good for me."**

**She smiled. "Yes, that's awesome dear! What can I do for you?" She asked.**

**I smiled shortly. "Stacy, I really needed to talk to you, I've been going through a lot of changes…"**

**Stacy immediately opened the door to me and led me to her office. I had always loved her office; it was so cozy and comfy. She had put pictures of her dogs on her desks, and it seemed so homey to me. Her walls were covered with diplomas and pictures that I really liked, and the wallpaper was filled with dolls, looking like a nursery. **

**Stacy was very curious by nature and she loved listening to people. She wanted to help above all else. **

**I sat down on one of her couches, as she shut the office door and pulled out a pen and paper.**

"**Ok dear, start at the beginning."**

**I shuffled in the seat. There was some much to tell, but I decided to start off with Matt first.**

"**Well there's this guy, at my school, and he never really paid attention to me before, but all of a sudden he started." **

**She nodded and wrote something down.**

"**Anyways. The problem first off was that he had a girlfriend, and I never really got along with his girlfriend, she had always made fun of my body size as far as I can remember. But when I lost weight, she and her friends took an odd sudden liking to me, and they even tried to apologize for all the torture along the years."**

"**Sounds like they might have been planning something." Stacy said as she looked back up at me with her blue eyes. **

"**I thought so too, and tried to keep my distance from them. But the guy I like started getting closer to me for some odd reason, and he'd pretty much follow my everywhere! And I thought he was really starting to like me." **

**Stacy winked. "You never know with boys."**

**I nodded and carried on. "True, and that's why I was trying to be distant, but one day in class, the guy actually dumped his girlfriend in front of the whole class, especially when she told him not to hang out with me, and I was sure he liked me then, because he preferred to hang out with me more than her."**

**Stacy had gone back to writing.**

"**So he slept over at my house last night in my bed…"**

"**He did?" Stacy suddenly interrupted.**

**I caught on and laughed. "Don't worry, we didn't have sex Stacy." **

"**Good girl, if you want to, you know there's protection available." She answered. **

"**Yes, well anyways, this morning he suddenly went back to his old girlfriend, and said he wanted her back, and I was truly shocked because he seemed to care so much about me, and then all of a sudden he goes back to her? Who the hell does he think he is toying with my emotions like that? I won't allow that! So I bitched at him and his girlfriend, and she wants to fight me now!"**

"**And what are you prepared to do about that?" Stacy asked.**

"**I'll kick her ass if I have to, she's not my main concern, I can take her on easily, but now I'm worried about Matt."**

"**Why?"**

**I took a breath. "Well, right before I came over to you, I suddenly felt this, urge, so to speak, deep within me that I never knew I had before, and I pounced on Matt as we were walking, and I pulled him into a bunch of bushes."**

**I paused for a bit, letting Stacy write down on her paper quickly. She looked back up at me. "Yes, continue."**

"**And suddenly I just couldn't help myself, I wanted him really badly. I forced myself on him, and he didn't seem to fight it a whole lot, he told me he thought it was a bad idea, but I ignored him, and he was starting to give in, when I tried to bite him."**

**Stacy suddenly broke out in a coughing fit. When she was ok, she looked up at me in shock. "You tried to bite him?"**

"**Yes. It was so weird, I wanted to make him bleed for some odd reason…it felt so good, but it scared him and he ran off."**

**Stacy looked at me for the longest time possible, and then set her pen down. "Heather, I think…" She was interrupted when her doorbell rang. She set down her paper, and turned it over.**

"**Heather I will be right back." She got up and left the office, leaving me to myself.**

**Naturally, I was curious about what she was writing. I carefully leaned over the desk, and turned the paper over to read what Stacy had written about me. I was shocked to find what she had written about me.**

**She had written that I had an increased signs of aggressive behavior, violent tendencies, and an increased sexual desire that may lead to violence! I threw the paper back down on the desk, clearly pissed off. This had been a waste of time. Stacy didn't understand.**

**She returned into the office with a small smile on her face. "Sorry, I was expecting a package to arrive and it did." **

"**Now then, I was going to say Heather that it's normal for you to want to chase down guys, but this particular guy you're after may be telling you the truth. He may seriously be still in love with his girlfriend, and if you get in the way of his decision making, he can seriously mess up his own life as well as yours and this other girl's. Let him choose who he wants, and don't worry about it."**

"**If you're sure…"**

"**I am. I have seen these things happen many times, and in most cases it is very obvious which course of action you should take. You are still young, and full of raging hormones, and it is natural to want to act out on these feelings, but one must always have a sense of control during this stage."**

**I nearly laughed out loud. Raging hormones! So that's what was wrong with me?**

"**There will be plenty of guys in and out of your life, but take this on as a learning experience for yourself. Stand back, and let him decide. It sounds to me like he wants to be friends with you more, than pursue a relationship. And I think that's amazing. It's great to have both male and female friends."**

**I stood up and allowed her to walk me out of her office. **

"**Don't worry about it, let him come to you when he feels like it, else you will scare him off and give him the wrong impression if you follow him further." Stacy said as she opened her front door and walked me to her front yard. **

"**I want you to try and lay back a little this week, get some rest, and call me for another appointment if anything else is bothering you." **

**I forced a smile on my face and hugged Stacy good-bye. This was a complete waste of time! This wasn't the case of raging hormones! This was part of my vampire transformation, and it was a phase I was going through.**

**Sure my sexuality was heightened, as were all my other senses! I just needed to stay away from Matt for the time being, until I figured out a way to control myself better.**

**I walked away with this plan in mind, but couldn't help hearing another side of my shout out **_**"Staying away may work for a while, but what about after?"**_** For once I was truly stumped. I could only control myself so much…but what about the vampire in me? How well could I control her?**


	11. Day Six

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

**Author's Announcement: Hello everyone, sorry to bother your reading with this petty comment, but I'd like to get some things straightened out before some of you read this chapter and begin to think to yourselves "Oh Christ, what the fuck is going on here?"**

**This chapter is actually VERY difficult to understand, nor does it follow the outline and plot of the story so far. The events that take place in it (which I won't mention because I don't believe in spoilers) are very ambiguous and are left to the readers to figure out for themselves. **

**So, with that in mind, happy reading, don't take everything written in this chapter so seriously, and try to enjoy. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, comments, or ideas.**

_**Chapter 10-Day Six**_

**Sunday arrived and left painfully for me and it seemed impossible to move from my bed. Lately my back had been hurting so much, and I even had trouble sleeping at nights. **

**The pain was located directly underneath my shoulder blades, and went all the way down to my sides and the middle of my back. I tried massaging the sore spot, but I had to draw my hand away as it caused even more pain to touch the spot.**

**All weekend my mother was away on a trip, she was excited that she was being promoted, but it didn't make much of a difference to me. **

**I sat down in the living room in front of the TV, watching the weather channel. It was a dull rainy day, and the weather was pissing me off just as much as everything else so far was. **

**I closed my eyes in pain and lowered the volume of the TV as a weather man droned about the rain and cold weather. I was tempted to throw the remote control directly into the TV, but that wouldn't really ease the pain.**

**I got off the couch very slowly, thinking that maybe I needed a walk. When Monday had arrived, the pain had only worsened for me.**

**English class was horrible than ever, as my teacher wrote endless notes on the board. I kept my eyes on the clock above her desk, hoping the class would end soon. But it seemed to go by faster.**

**The chalk on the board suddenly sounded so loud…I wanted to cover my ears. I set my head down on my desk instead, trying to get some sleep…**

"**Heather!" I was jerked back to being awake when Mrs. Downs' bark-like voice called out my name.**

**I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry."**

"**Do try and get more rest Heather, I will not be more tolerant next time." She glared at me and turned back to the board. **

**Something inside me suddenly snapped and I glared at Mrs. Downs, wanting to stab her in the back with the pencil in my hand. I quickly shook my head, snapping out of my stupor. **

"_**You gotta get a grip Heather!" **_**I thought a hundred times through in my head. Now was not the time to act out on vampire instinct, as of today, my transformation would be complete at midnight. Anything was expected to happen during the day, and my mother didn't allow me to stay home. **

**I had to keep my transformation pain as quiet as possible, as I shifted in many positions on my chair in class. My back was impossibly tight, and the pain beneath my shoulder blades had worsened as another ten minutes of class droned by.**

**Mrs. Downs finished the note on the board, and walked out of the class for a washroom break, when I heard the giggling. I closed my eyes in pain, trying to drown out the nasty giggling sound behind me.**

**I sat at the front of the class, in front of two of Bianca's best friends, Emily Vanhoff, and Lynn Donaldson. Lynn looked something like a cancer patient to me, her hair a bleached blond color and very thin, with slightly tanned skin that she had gone to a salon for, and a thin anorexic frame. Emily on the other hand was a little shorter than my height when I was 5'3, had mousy brown hair and an annoying lower lip that often pouted out, and a nasty facial expression to go with it. **

**Both girls had been jealous of my changed appearance in the last six days, Emily always glared up at my height of now 5'9 in the halls, very angry that I had somehow shot up past her. Like any other slutty prep, they were always getting in my way, and giving news to Bianca about me.**

**Emily threw a piece of paper at the back of my head as I tried shifting again in my seat. I turned around and glared at her. "Stop that." I said, trying to keep my cool.**

**She only laughed and glared back. "You're a creep Heather." She muttered.**

**I nearly hissed out loud. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low, but it somehow caught the attention of a few other people around me.**

"**You know damn well what I'm talking about, don't play dumb." Emily snapped.**

"**You're trying to sleep with Matt, and Bianca's not too happy about it!" Lynn suddenly shouted. **

**At once the class burst into gasps and laughter, some of the jocks and football players yelling out comments like 'slut Heather', and 'go Matt!'**

**I turned around in my seat until I was fully facing Lynn and Emily. "Get this into your heads shit-for-brains, I am **_**not**_** trying to **_**take**_** Matt from Bianca, she can have him all she fucking likes, and leave me the hell out of it!"**

**Emily and Lynn gaped at me in slight awe, never before having me stand up to them. Then their cold expressions returned in seconds.**

"**Oh Bianca's gonna kick your ass so good today afterschool!" Lynn shouted. **

**Again the class burst into laughter. If it was a fight Bianca wanted, so be it. I smiled at Lynn and Emily. "Well you can tell your slut bitch friend that it'll be no problem. I'll have her ass kicked so hard she won't be able to take Matt's pencil dick in it ever again."**

**That did it. That was when most of the guys in my class actually stood up and ran over to me, giving me high fives and cheering in my ears. I personally didn't think I had it in me either.**

**Our celebration was cut short when Mrs. Downs walked into the classroom, hands on her hips and glaring at all the boys around my desk.**

"**Heather! I'd hate to interrupt your little social activity, but there's still work to be done! Get to it!" Mrs. Downs shooed the boys back to their desks, and began handing out new notes for us to take.**

**I gritted my teeth as I turned back forward in my seat, but not before seeing Emily clearly mouth 'you're so dead'. I smiled at her and mouthed back 'I already knew that.'**

**I was debating on skipping chemistry as I stood in front of the bathroom mirrors at my school, eyeing my new outfit. The small black shirt I was wearing was now torn and shredded skillfully in the back by my claws in amazing patterns, giving anyone who looked a clear view of my pale back. **

**I had noticed that my reflection in the mirror was fading quickly. Soon, as one of the undead, I would have no reflection. I had no time to check out the rest of my back and shirt as I fixed my red kilt up high, showing off my really long and skinny legs. My spiked black boots were also showing clearly. Proud of my look, I walked into class, a few minutes later than I would have thought.**

**Mr. Nailstorm was in the middle of a lecture when I walked in, but he didn't seem to notice me as I walked into the room. A few boys at the back of the class whistled as I walked forward, as they eyed my legs and cleavage shown through the thin black shirt. **

**The noise soon caught the attention of Mr. Nailstorm, and he turned around to face me, eyes going wide for a second. He shook his head and pointed at my clothing. "Heather welcome to class, I see you're, uh…properly dressed for the lesson." That got a few snickers going and some wolf howls, but I simply paid no attention. I was hoping my new look would grab Matt's attention.**

**My wish came true when Matt looked up at me. I nearly sopped walking when I noticed exactly where Matt was sitting. He was sitting not beside me as he had started, but a desk behind me, right beside Bianca. **

**I walked slowly to my desk, feeling shitty despite my new outfit and attention. **

**Why was Matt sitting beside Bianca? I didn't pay much attention to the sneer Bianca gave me a dirty look as she eyed my legs and whispered 'slut', but I kept my eyes on Matt. **

**He wasn't looking at my body like the other boys in the class where, he had his eyes locked on mine, and it was as if they were screaming 'why?' to me. But I had no answer for him at this time as I quietly sat down and looked at the front of the classroom.**

**I was thinking hard on what had happened between me and Matt for a while, when I heard a small yelp from behind me. **

**Mr. Nailstorm sighed and dropped his chalk and turned to face wherever the noise had come from. He eyed Bianca. The rest of the class followed his gaze, including me hesitantly, and we all turned to find a slightly pale and sickly looking Bianca. Even Matt's eyes were blank and his mouth was open in awe.**

"**What seems to be the issue here Matt and Bianca?" Mr. Nailstorm asked impatiently, tapping a finger on his desk as he leaned forward.**

**Bianca pulled a hand forward, and pointed it at me. "Her skin is disgustingly weird!"**

"**What?" I barked.**

"**Your skin is…oh my God." Bianca only answered.**

**Matt finally spoke. "Your skin is red, and very irritated."**

"**Where?" I asked, fearing the worst. **

**Bianca snapped. "On your damn back!"**

"**Right below your shoulder blades…it's a huge rash." Matt announced.**

**I ran a hand down my back, feeling an odd stinging pain returning from the weekend…what had happened to my back?**

**Mr. Nailstorm cleared his throat. But Matt and Bianca didn't stop staring at me. Bianca had a totally different look on her face than Matt, she looked like she wanted to kill me, but Matt's look was somewhat concerned…I turned around and looked at Mr. Nailstorm, who was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. **

"**Without any further interruptions, can we continue?" He asked us.**

**I swallowed, thinking about how my back looked. Due to a lack of reflection in the mirrors, I had been unable to see any red marks on my back, even when I was eyeing my own exposed back through the fashionably ripped shirt.**

**Mr. Nailstorm didn't wait for my reply as he turned around and went back to the lesson.**

**I wrapped my arms around my cold, aching body, feeling the cruel eyes of nearly everyone in the class on me. They all suddenly looked like vultures to me…vulture who were waiting until I was good and dead before they swooped down to rip me apart. **

**I didn't fail to hear a few girls whispering about me as Mr. Nailstorm kept talking. One of them for sure was Bianca, as she turned to Victoria.**

"**Do you think she made the marks herself on purpose?" Victoria asked.**

"**Probably." Bianca answered. **

**I rubbed my forehead, feeling a few beads of sweat forming on my cool skin. I wanted to go home so badly…I wanted to see my Master…**

"**She's a little emo whore, that's all. Of course she did them to herself!" Bianca told Victoria. **

"**Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate on the lesson." Matt whispered to the two conspiring girls.**

**Bianca and Victoria were silent for a while, but then I felt a slight jab in my neck. That was when I lost it, getting off my chair quickly, glaring at Bianca and Matt with all my being.**

"**Don't fucking touch me ever again!" I screamed in a horrifyingly lower tone of voice that I had never spoke in before…it seemed almost…monstrous…definitely not something that came out of a human's vocal chords.**

"**Heather Wright! Sit down this instant! This is the second time you've interrupted my class in less than five minutes!" Mr. Nailstorm barked, making his way over to my desk.**

**I sneered at Bianca, who looked so small as I stood above her. She seemed so old…and wrinkled for some strange reason…**

"**She is annoying me!" I growled.**

"**And you are annoying me, sit down now." Mr. Nailstorm spat out each word with venom.**

**I turned to Mr. Nailstorm, trying to match his tone of voice venom for venom. "You all think she is so good and innocent don't you? Yes, a model student is what she is for sure. But let me tell you something, I've seen another side of her that none of your little imbecilic minds have never even dreamt of seeing! This girl is a leech! She takes what she wants, drawing everyone close to her, and using them until they're dry and dead! You may think she likes you, but that's not the half of it! She will creep into your mind, and take control of you! She is a bitch beyond her days. She will grow up to be nothing! She will never again be loved; this is the prime of her youth…she will never looked as pretty, or feel as good until all the blood has dried up. She will be alone forever, without any friends and family, everyone will hate her and know her for what she truly is! She will forever be known as a used, washed up cunt sagging whore!" When all my ranting was finished, I placed a clawed hand over my mouth in shock. I still swear up until this day I had no control of what it was that came out of my mouth that day in class. It was as if someone else, a hidden ventriloquist was controlling me to shout out those words…I had no control over my mouth whatsoever.**

**All around the classroom, boys were throwing paper, hooting, cheering, clapping and some were swearing and threatening me. Girls were crying, swearing and threatening while standing up to run over to me, and nodding their heads in respect. The class was an absolute zoo within seconds.**

**Mr. Nailstorm turned to the class slowly, still straining his eyes on, and he eventually yelled at everyone and ushered students who were nearly at me desk back to their seats.**

"**Everyone shut up!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The class still didn't go silent right away, as paper flew around my desk, and small pencils and eraser bits from some girls were shot at me. **

"**Stop it! Keep quiet!" Mr. Nailstorm yelled a few more times, before he got everyone silent and still in their desks. **

"**Heather! I don't know what in God's name has gotten into you,"**

"**Matt got into her." One of Matt's football friends shot out.**

"**Enough!" Mr. Nailstorm waved a hand in his direction without turning away from me.**

**Silence returned to the room once more, and the only sound audible was Mr. Nailstorm's shoes tapping on the floor as he walked closer to me. "Heather, I am very disappointed in you. You are usually a good, quiet hard working girl! But this is absolutely unacceptable. Go down to the office right now."**

**I was about to lift my head and argue, but the situation was out of hand already as it was. Carefully, I placed a hand over my mouth before anything else came out of my mouth that wasn't supposed to as I grabbed my books and school bag. Before I turned away from my desk, I caught the sight of Matt glaring at me, his eyes shining with anger and hatred. I had really attracted him…hadn't I?**

**Bianca had small tears in her eyes, but they were no where near the tears she had made me shed during all my years in the school. **

"**Afterschool Heather, you'd better watch yourself!" She spat out.**

"**Bianca don't encourage her!" Mr. Nailstorm yelled, holding the door open for me as I walked down to the office. As I walked down the stairs of the third floor, a huge pang of guilt was upon me. However, it was soon replaced by a fit of unwanted giggles that shout out of my mouth, earning odd and surprised looks from teachers and random students in the halls.**

**Personally I didn't find the situation funny at all. The school authorities were sure to call my mother, and even out a nice punishment for me, but that all used to scare me in the past, now only made me laugh. **_**Fuck the rules, fuck the authorities! **_**The little voice spoke inside my head again. **

**The office was dead silent when I walked in, squeaking the door open. A few of the assistants and secretaries looked up, rather annoyed as if I had interrupted something important.**

**A short assistant with blond hair frowned at me. "Heather Wright?" She asked in a high pitched voice.**

**I nodded.**

"**Yes, Mr. Nailstorm called down for you. Wait right here, take a seat." She nodded in the direction of a few lousy chairs up against the glass window of the office. I sighed and sat down, not worried in the least as I stretched out my long legs and grabbed a magazine off the rack on the wall.**

**The assistant gave me a dirty look before going off to fetch the Principal, Mr. Witt. I had never had the opportunity to speak to him in person, seeing as I never got sent to the office, but today was my lucky day. **

**I had let my mind wander off from the subject of the magazine, when I heard the shuffling of feet, stopping right in front of me. I glanced up from the magazine, nearly laughing.**

**It was Rachael Welsh. She was a shy, nerdy grade 11 girl who was probably mocked as much, if not more than me. She had a reputation for being very smart, but annoying at the same time.**

**I set my magazine down when she didn't move. "What do you want?" I growled, hoping to scare her off.**

**Rachael held her ground firm, and sat down beside me quickly. She had a few attendance folders in her hands. As usual, she was doing the teachers' dirty work.**

"**Heather…I know about you." She said in a small voice.**

**I sat up a little, curious to hear what she had to say. She was probably referring to my incident with Emily and Lynn earlier, as news flew through the school. **

"**What about it?" I asked.**

"**You're in danger Heather." She whispered, eyes dashing back and forth behind her thick glasses. She ran a hand through her light brown, long and messy hair.**

**I snorted. "Yeah, I've been hearing that all day. If you're here to threaten me, then you can get in line for the people whose asses I'm going to kick afterschool." I said and went back to my magazine. **

**Rachael bravely took the magazine out of my hands. "You must listen to me Heather! Please! For your own good you must learn how to control it!"**

**That's when I was all ears. "Control it?" I asked.**

**She nodded frantically. "Yes! The curse of the vampire is going to try to control you! Take over you! But you have to learn how to control it Heather!" **

**I stood up abruptly. How the hell did she know I was a vampire? There was no way I told her myself! I never even talked to her before! "Get out of here!" I shouted, causing a few secretaries to look up.**

**Rachael kept her eyes on me, glasses sliding down her nose as she shook her head. "Please don't get angry and listen! You must control it Heather! Fight it before it kills your humanity!"**

**I sneered and lowered my voice. "You're full of shit. Go get help."**

"**I know you don't understand now, but you must! Please! This is no joke!"**

**I laughed. "Right, how stupid do you think I really am? Do you think I am going to let people get away with messing with my head for the rest of my life?"**

**Rachael hung her head low. "Don't be like that Heather, please, listen to me!"**

"**Look, you're just an insane girl. I am not a fucking vampire. I am as human as you are."**

**Rachael then looked up and cast a sad glance in my direction. "For now."**

**Right when I was about to ask what she meant by that statement, the blond haired assistant returned to the chairs with Mr. Witt by her side. She looked even shorter than she really was, with Mr. Witt's tall thin but well built form beside her.**

**He gazed at Rachael, and then me with his grey eyes. "Heather Wright?" He asked, as if not knowing who I was apart from Rachael.**

**I sighed and raised my hand nonchalantly. Rachael stood up and made her way to the office door, slamming it on her way out. **

"**This way Heather." Mr. Witt led me to his office, closing the door behind him. **

**I sat down gracelessly on a chair in front of his desk. Mr. Witt sat down as well, smiling at me. I had never seen him before, but I could understand why so many of the preppy girls spoke so highly of him. He wasn't bad looking at all for a man of his age. He had well kempt dark brown hair, with a few grey streaks here and there. But other than that he looked well.**

**Mr. Witt looked down at a folder with my name on it, opening it up and searching through a few papers. It was no doubt my school record. After a few odd minutes of silence and paper flipping, he looked back up at me with the same handsome smile.**

"**So, Heather, I just went through your school record here, no surprise, and I must say I am really shocked as to why you'd be down here. So far you never have been requested down here, you've kept a clean record as far as grades go, with a 78% average, and there are no incidents of behavioral problems, up until now."**

**I was about to roll my eyes, hearing all this shit about how good I was and yadda yadda, when Mr. Witt coughed. **

"**Would you please like to let me know why you're here?"**

**I sighed and told him the entire story, and he nodded. "Yes, it seems to match what Mr. Nailstorm reported, but I'd like to know why you vented out so much at Bianca in particular."**

**Was he really that stupid? Three times I had reported bullying against Bianca and no teacher ever helped me! "Mr. Witt, I had reported Bianca three times for bullying me, and as far as I'm concerned, nothing was done about it."**

**Mr. Witt's forehead ceased into a small frown. "Weird, I don't ever remember you coming to me and telling me this before."**

"**That's because I was told to go to my guidance councilors."**

**He nodded. "Well it's a good thing you did, but in cases of bullying, especially if it is really serious, to prevent further damages and harm to both parties involved, it would be appropriate to approach a Principal or a Vice Principal." **

**I crossed my legs unwisely, causing Mr. Witt's eyes to travel down my legs, and back up at my own eyes. I smiled. "Thank you; I shall remember that for next time."**

**Mr. Witt smiled back but went back to reading the folder. "Well I personally see no reason to give you a detention, but unfortunately the rules are very strict and laid down, so I will have to give you an in school suspension for three days, starting tomorrow."**

**I frowned. "Really?"**

**He nodded. This was absolutely not happening. Of all the years of torture and torment, and Bianca never went punished, but my ranting for a few minutes led to this crap? No way was I taking it!**

**I folded my hands in my lap, trying to compose myself before snapping Mr. Witt's neck. He stood and walked past me to the door, but stopping first to eye my exposed back in the torn shirt.**

"**And do try to put more clothes on Heather; you're not a little kid anymore."**

**I grinned. "Do you tell your wife that too?"**

"**What did you say?" Mr. Witt asked, turning around quickly on his heels. I clamped my mouth shut quickly, hoping he really hadn't heard.**

"**You should be getting back to class Heather." I breathed a sigh of relief as Mr. Witt said that. He hadn't heard, luckily for me. **

**I made my way to the door quickly, before saying anything else that would lead to more trouble. Mr. Witt stopped me at the door. "Keep in mind that I will not report this incident to your mother, because you are legally of age, and are considered an adult." I nodded, praying again inside my head as I walked out of the office.**

**I had barely closed the door and turned around to get ready for gym class, when I saw Rachael right beside me. I growled in my throat. "Now what?" **

"**You're already starting to lose control! You must learn how to stop it!" Rachael leaned over and whispered in my ear.**

**I shoved her aside roughly, nearly causing her to fall on her ass. "Go away."**

**She got back up and followed me as I walked toward the gym. "It will get out of hand! You must stop it now before you've run out of time!" A few other students began snickering as they heard her loud voice.**

**I walked a little faster, but she jogged up and kept pace. "Listen to me! Please!"**

"**Fuck off." I hissed as I walked into the girl's change room, closing the door on her face. From behind the door, I heard her breathing heavily.**

"**Heather, you must be strong! Control it before it's too late!" With that final statement, I heard her feet shuffle away.**

**I rolled my eyes. She was nuts for sure. I had plenty of control over my vampire side, which was why no one was dead or hurt at all. I was nearly a full grown vampire. I didn't need to be followed around by a small eleventh grader telling me about control.**

**I kept my mind on changing into my gym shorts as other girls in my class walked in. They chattered and laughed as usual as I changed. When I pulled off my shirt, I heard numerous screams and cries of disgust. Not again.**

"**Heather what have you done to your back?" A tall girl named Melanie asked. **

"**It's just a rash! Leave me alone!" I barked in reply.**

"**No it's not!" Another girl shouted.**

**I turned and looked at my horrified classmates. "What the fuck are you talking about?" **

"**You have cuts in your skin!" **

**I gasped, wishing I could see myself in the mirror. But it was useless. Everyone else had reflections in the room, except me. I walked away from the mirrors as much as I could, hoping no one would notice.**

**A few girls began poking my back. "There's something coming out of the wounds!" Another tall athletic girl named Jessica said.**

"**Keep your hands off of it!" I yelled, backing away from them. But they seemed to pile on me, eyeing and prodding my back.**

"**It's not blood, that's for sure!" Kelsey Hergott announced. **

**I was really starting to freak now. "What the fuck is it then?" I asked impatiently.**

"**We don't know! It's a disgusting greenish black color!" Melanie shouted. Soon protests of 'eew' and 'gross' were bouncing into my ears. I pushed my hand up on my back as far as I could to reach underneath my shoulder blade were the pain was located.**

"**Where?" I asked as felt my pain stinging like I had never felt. What was going on? I nearly screamed in fright myself when I felt a warm thick liquid cover my hand. I pulled my hand back to my face, and screamed this time in fright.**

"**What the fuck!?" I yelled. The girls were not lying after all; my hand was coated in a dark green and slightly black mud like liquid. It was thick, and very sticky. Had it really come from my back?**

**I had no time to think much about it, when Mrs. Phillips knocked on the change room door, signaling it was time to go out for class. **

**The rest of the girls kept their distance from me, as I walked into the gym. It was lap day again. I carefully joined the class in jogging around the gym, trying not to get too close to anyone. **

**As I passed people, I soon noticed mocking and shocked glances as the word got around that I was an emo cutter. Matt and Kevin looked at me as Melanie went over to them and whispered in their ears as they jogged. **

**It was just like before. People were back to mocking and torturing me. I felt the urge to rip out Melanie's throat as she whispered on. Matt looked at me in concern, but didn't do anything but jog on.**

**Kevin jogged up to me and laughed with a stupid expression on his face. "So I guess I can't write 'fatass' on your locker anymore huh emo kid?" That was when I snapped. It had been Kevin writing the cruel words on my locker! And I was always punished and blamed for it.**

**Without thinking for a second, I threw myself on Kevin, knocking him into a few other people beside us. Girls began screaming as I threw Kevin heavily to the hard floor.**

"**Mrs. Phillips! Help!" A few people screamed out and stopped running to watch. Soon the entire large class was gathered around me and Kevin, watching as I pulled on Kevin's shirt, trying to choke him.**

"**She's gone insane!" Kelsey screamed. **

**I didn't seem to hear a single thing as I looked down at Kevin's muscular form beneath me. Funny, he was strong, but I had overpowered him. I had a strength hidden within me that I never knew I had; it was my vampire strength for sure. I wanted to bash Kevin's brains out as I heard muffled screams and cries here and there all around me, but I didn't care about anyone else. All I wanted to do was beat the shit out of Kevin, and smash him to a bloody pulp. I forgot all else around me and only saw him. It was as if we were left alone in the gym suddenly, as I preyed upon his weak body.**

**I felt someone yanking on my arms after a few seconds of Kevin's neck being tightened in my grasp, and I tried pulling away. There were two sets of strong hands pulling me away.**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Matt and Mr. Armstrong pulling on my arms as hard as they could as everyone else stood around screaming. I glared at Matt, and threw back my hand as hard as I could. Matt went sailing into the wall of the gym, landing on his back.**

**The screaming grew louder. Mr. Armstrong let go of my arm, afraid I would do the same to him. I turned back to Kevin and resumed squeezing his neck. His eyes bulged as I tightened my hands around his red throat. **

**Deep inside, I had received a pleasure like no other as I began smiling insanely at Kevin's near dead body. My blood began pumping faster in my veins as I squeezed, and my hands felt right where they were. It was as if I was born to do this…born to kill.**

**I would have kept going when I heard a thick voice yell at me through my insanity, bringing me back to reality. It was Matt.**

"**Heather! Stop it! Let him go, please!" I stopped squeezing immediately. I froze my body, not turning around. Kevin began coughing in my grasp, but he was moving his neck and body freely.**

"**Heather I know you're mad at some many of us, and we probably deserve everything you wanted to do to us, but please let Kevin go! This isn't you! You're not like this Heather, you're so much better than this!"**

**I looked back at Matt. He was standing back up, on shaky feet, and had a few bruises from where I hit him in the arms, but he still stood his ground and looked directly into my eyes. He claimed he knew me so well…what a foolish boy. I dropped Kevin's weak body to the floor, and faced Matt fully. "You think you know me?" I hissed, gazing at him in an insane way.**

**Matt shook his head. "I can't say I've been through what you've been through, but I want to try and help you, to try and understand."**

"**You never will." I growled. I was ready to pounce on Matt with my extended nearly six inch claws when I unexpectedly doubled over in an extreme amount of pain.**

**The pain was not only in my back, but everywhere. Every part of my body was throbbing wildly with pain. My head began pounding, my eyes burned, my bones were shifting and my skin was stretching.**

**I bent over and landed on the floor with my hands put out, but that didn't stop me from hitting the hard floor. A few other people began screaming and gathered around me, calling for help.**

**Mr. Armstrong and Mrs. Phillips pushed through the crowd, trying to get to me. I felt my stomach churning; I was going to be sick. Even though I hadn't eaten anything in two days, I still felt the need to throw up.**

**I bent over in a coughing fit, and tried to hold it in, but I simply couldn't with all the pain I was feeling. I doubled over with a hand on my stomach and threw up all over the floor.  
At once everyone backed up and screamed louder as I threw up painfully. I felt my throat burning as I kept throwing up, but when I opened my eyes I knew what everyone was backing up and screaming at. I had thrown up a pool of blood.**

**I looked down at the bloodied floor, and threw up some more. Where had all this blood come from? I hadn't fed in days! I stopped throwing up after a few seconds. **

"**Jesus Christ! Heather what the hell is wrong with you?" Mrs. Phillips rested a hand on my back, rubbing it as she tried to avoid stepping in the blood. But her hand only caused me to throw up again in pain.**

**This time, I watched the blood pouring out of my mouth. My eyes widened and the screams and cries of disgust of my classmates grew louder as we all watched the blood turn from red to a dark green black color, matching the same sticky substance I had found on my back earlier that day in the change room. It suddenly occurred to me that this was vampire blood. I had first bled human blood, then vampire blood. The transformation was nearly complete.**

"**I'm calling 9.1.1!" Mr. Armstrong shouted. **

**I suddenly jumped up from the floor, and despite my pain, I ran into him, knocking him on the floor unconscious. "No!" I screamed.**

"**Peter!" Mrs. Phillips called Mr. Armstrong's name, but he lay lifeless on the floor.**

"**If anyone else tries anything I will do the same!" I hissed out, in a very deep voice.**

**The class backed to the far end of the gym wall, crying and screaming at me, but I didn't listen. I couldn't hear anything for some odd reason; all I wanted to do was rip someone to pieces and drink. I needed to replace the blood I had lost…**

**I scanned the frightened class with me eyes, and suddenly saw right through everyone. The figures against the wall were full of blood…and I could se it. Their bodies were all black, and the only source of light I saw was the heat. The heat sensors were a purple color, and as I looked closer I saw their small red hearts, and blue veins with the blood travelling around their bodies…**

"**I'm so thirsty…" I whispered.**

**I walked closer to the class, but they began moving and running for the doors of the room. As quick as a flash, without even realizing it I was suddenly right in front of the doors.**

"**How did you do that?" Kevin asked in a hurt voice.**

"**I didn't even see her move!" Kelsey added.**

**I grinned at them, this time making sure to show off my fully grown fangs. **

"**Jesus Christ! What are you?" Matt asked.**

**I smiled at him warmly. "Not human."**

"**Let us go!" Mrs. Phillips yelled, pulling Mr. Armstrong's body with her to the door.**

**I shook my head. "Sorry, I won't allow that."**

"**You need help Heather!" Melanie screamed out.**

"**I've already gotten all the help I need!" I argued back, laughing softly.**

**Matt and a few other students began trying to move around me to the doors, but I hissed and bared my fangs.**

"**Are you all thirsty? I hope you're all very fucking thirsty!" I yelled out, extended my claws.**

"**You're a monster!" Someone yelled.**

"**No, vampire." I barked back and laughed. I was about to move in for a kill, when the pain returned. I fell to the floor immediately, screaming in pain.**

"**Heather!" Matt ran to my side, and knelt beside me as I kicked and screamed on the floor in pain.**

**My skin was burning so much, it was the damn light! My teeth ached and the front fangs stretched, looking for blood. It was then that I rolled over on my stomach and felt the skin on my back ripping open. I screamed as I felt something shooting out of my back.**

**More screams were joined in with mine as I finally understood why my back hurt so much. I was growing wings. I clawed at the floor and watched Matt back up as my wings flew up above my head, flapping in the air.**

**I looked at Matt in pain. "Matt, I'm…changing…too fast…" My voice dropped nearly two octaves as I spoke in a demonic voice.**

**I turned over and screamed again over and over as my wings shot back into my back. I heard students running out of the gym screaming and calling for help as I remained in the gym with Matt by my side, watching in fright as I was changing.**

**The room suddenly began turning an odd shade of white. I waved a hand in front of my eyes as my body began shaking as if I was having a dangerous seizure. I coughed and saw more green blood shooting out of my mouth as my claws extended sharply and retracted again in my fingers as they grew longer, then went back to short again. I was completely out of control, and could only gape in shock as the room turned whiter and whiter, eventually not leaving me to see anything as I finally stopped breathing.**


	12. Reborn

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

_**Chapter**__** 11-Reborn**_

**My eyes soon adjusted to the dark light in the tunnel beneath the bridge. I sat up slowly, and smiled when I saw my Master right beside me. He smiled back, looking both older and more proud.**

"**You are a vampire now." He stated. My smile grew wider as I sat beside him. **

"**You will begin feeling the true effects in another two days, but the transformation is complete."**

**I couldn't believe it, true the pain had been immense and like none I had ever felt, but I was finally a vampire! No more humiliation, no more mocking from anyone else! Everything had come true for me now. Nothing even mattered from this point.**

**I suddenly remembered everything that had happened at school. "Master! The mortals saw me changing!" My Master only smiled again.**

"**Young one, I had to come and save you. I have the power to turn back time, but it won't affect us. The day is yet to begin again; the mortals haven't seen your transformation yet." **

**I smiled and felt relieved immediately. "Master, thank you! Thank you so much!" I kneeled before him.**

**He pet my head. "You better get going; you will be late for class." I stood up and looked at my clothes. They were in the same condition, with the tattered and torn shirt, and short kilt with the long black spiked boots. Master was right, I wasn't affected one bit. **

"**Go on, but be careful not to get in trouble again." He warned, pushing me into the nice warm air. **

**I watched him retreat into the darkness of the tunnel once more, forever grateful that he had stopped everything from getting out of hand. I easily floated above the small stream of water in the air, giggling with happiness. It was not time to fly just yet, but I was amazed I could hover! **

**I was just in time for Mrs. Downs' English class. Of course the same events of the day followed through, and Lynn and Emily both threatened that Bianca was out to get me. Now with my doubled strength, I only laughed. **

**Chemistry class came again, and thanks to my outfit being ready beforehand, I was not late this time. I received winks and whistles and howls as I walked in again, and I smiled, feeling great all over. This truly was the happiest day I had ever experienced. **

**I sat down in my seat, not caring that Matt was beside Bianca. I turned and winked at him when Bianca was distracted. He only stared back in silence. Bianca turned to look at me. "What do you want?" She asked.**

**I shrugged. "Nothing you can provide."**

"**I'm still kicking your ass afterschool." She whispered before getting to work."**

**I giggled. "Good luck trying to."  
**

**When chemistry ended, I brushed past Matt and Bianca quickly, wondering how else my day would turn out. I made my way down the staircase, when I saw Rachael coming up. I paused and stared at her.**

**She looked back and walked close to me. "Control it. Control yourself." Was all she said before walking away.**

**I was stunned once more; I thought that the time change had no effect on mortals! What was going on again? I didn't have time to follow her, when I felt strong hands on my shoulders.**

**I tried to turn around and take the hands off of me, when I was pulled into an open storage closet. The door slammed shut and the light was off. I tried screaming, but I felt a strong hand covering my mouth.**

**I wanted to bite that hand, but something inside me told me not to. Once the noise had died down in the halls, I felt a pair of warm lips press against my forehead. I growled.**

"**Stop it." I warned, but the lips moved to my cheeks, and began roaming into my neck.**

"**Get off me!" I suddenly hissed; reaching forward and flipping the light switch on. I still wasn't able to see that well in the dark; my eyes still were going through changes.**

**I was half surprised and half joyous when I saw Matt standing in front of me in the tiny storage closet. He was blushing furiously.**

"**Well?" I asked, grinning.**

**Matt sighed. "Look, I know I said I was going back to Bianca and all that, but you're so much nicer than her."**

**I couldn't believe my ears. I thought I'd never see the day where Matt Lilja, all time popular football jock would come up to me and say that I was better than his prep girlfriend Bianca. I crossed my arms over my chest, trying to look like I didn't believe him.**

"**I don't know Matt; I think you should go back to Bianca after all." At once his eyes widened. He shook his head and had his mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water.**

"**No, I can't! I thought I wanted her back, but, I think I missed the sex more than actually being with her."  
I frowned heavily at him. "Oh so I suppose you're just going around to every girl now telling them that they're nice and all that because you just want to get laid!"**

**I brushed past him and nearly opened the door, when he pulled me back with a strange force. It was unlike Matt to be this strong, and I never thought he'd man handle a girl.**

"**Matt I'm going to be late for class and so are you!" I pulled my arm out of his grasp, but he reached for my hand and grabbed it again within seconds.**

"**We can walk together, I just want to talk."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Well we can go in the weight room today and while we work out we can talk."**

**Matt shook his head as I opened the door and walked out of the closet, looking around to see if people were watching. When there were no people around, I walked quickly down the staircase with Matt behind me in hot pursuit. **

"**It's not going to be the same Heather! I want us to talk to each other privately, not around people!"**

**I shrugged. "Later."**

"**No! Now!" Matt stood by the change room door as I went in. I was one of the last people in there, and hurried. I came out shortly to find him all dressed too. I cocked an eyebrow at him.**

"**You're fast." **

"**So are you. Come on." Matt shoved me in the gym, earning shocked glances from some girls. A few of his football friends bounced over to us excitedly. **

**Kevin eyed me and Matt suspiciously. "Are you two fucking?" He asked rudely.**

"**Yeah, we just hooked up." Matt answered before I had a chance to even open my mouth.**

**I glared at him. Why was he lying? Son of a bitch!**

"**Nice." Kevin went back to the exercise machines that were spread all across the gym. Today was the circuit training day. Before my transformation, circuit training days were days I loathed so much. The whole point of the circuit was to go from machine to machine and exercise non stop until we were told.**

**I walked over to the rope climb, but I was stopped by Mr. Armstrong.**

"**Heather, Mrs. Phillips has specifically insisted that you select a partner and work in gym A by yourself, she told me you were away the day the gymnastics exam was taking place."**

**I nearly groaned out loud. I was not the most gymnastically talented person in the world. "Yeah, I was away." I didn't argue.**

**I walked over toward gym A, which was a part of the entire gym, the gym had been divided in three sections today, two for the circuit test, and the other for catch up work. It looked like I was the only one in the catch up area.**

"**Hey Heather wait for me!" I turned to see Matt jogging to catch up with me. I groaned out loud this time.**

"**Why are you following me?"**

**Matt frowned as he opened the connecting door to Gym A. "Mr. Armstrong said you had to go in with a partner, and here I am." **

"**No, not you."**

"**Well who else then?" He asked. I was silent for a while, knowing he was right. Matt was the only person I was getting along with right now.**

**We walked into the empty gym together, Matt closing the door behind us. I spied a balance beam over in the center of the mats, and I walked over to it slowly.**

"**This is bullshit." I said more to myself than anyone else.**

**Matt placed a hand on the beam. "Have fun working on that." He smiled as I threw off my shoes and socks, making sure my talons and claws were all retracted before he could see.**

**I heaved my small body on the beam carefully, and did the splits slowly as I sat and faced Matt. I pushed a hand in his face, which he held and kissed the back of. I pulled it away in shock, and continued with my routine.**

**I stood gracefully on the beam, and did three perfect back walkovers in a row. I leapt up as high as I could, remembering to keep my body straight, and stuck out my arms when I landed for perfect posture and balance. **

**Matt stood back, watching with a silly grin on his face. I did two excellent aerials in a row, and was careful to finish with a small turn in the opposite direction so my back was towards Matt. I wanted to finished with another two back flips and then off the beam, but when I took off in the air for my last back flip to land on the floor, I somehow landed on Matt instead of the floor. **

**I turned to look at him in mid air as I landed right on top of his chest. We fell like a bunch of ragged and old dolls as we landed hard the mats. I didn't feel much pain at all, but I was surprised how soft Matt's muscular body actually was.**

**My face was in his chest, and we were stomach to stomach. I closed my eyes breathing in his scent again, and feeling his internal organs moving and working. It was such a wonderful feeling to me. **

**Matt gently looked into my eyes, careful not to move me off of him yet. "Are you ok Heather?" He asked in a worried voice.**

**I smiled. "How about yourself?"**

**Matt held on to my sides as I lay on top of him, entirely comfortable. "This is nice." He breathed.**

**I moved. "I will crush you."**

"**Bullshit, you're light as a feather."**

"**No, I will move to help you up."**

"**Heather don't!" I could now see why Matt was trying to desperately not to get me to move off of him. He was hard. When I shifted down on Matt's body, I felt something hard poking me in the lower abdominal area. And it wasn't a gun.**

**My eyes widened, never before having been through this experience. "Oh." Was all I could say at this point.**

**Matt swallowed loudly beneath me, and we just sat there for a long time, staring at each other. Without warning, I ground slowly into Matt's hips, going along with instinct feeling and my own sexual games.**

**At once Matt moaned in pleasure. He gripped my arms tightly. "You little minx." He growled in a voice I hadn't heard him use yet. **

**I ground into Matt harder, when he suddenly took me by surprise by flipping me over gently, so my back was resting on the mats now and he was above me. I giggled softly.**

"**Much better." He whispered. Matt lowered his head and began nibbling on my earlobe softly, then he bit down a little.**

**I gasped and looked into his eyes playfully. "Wow, I never thought you'd be one to do that!" **

**Matt whispered in my ear with warm breath. "What can I say? I'm learning from you." **

**He licked my earlobe quickly, and then moved to the soft skin of my neck. He placed little kisses everywhere he could, and I threw my head back and moaned, but not too loud.**

**I suddenly felt Matt pull away from my neck. "I can't, it's too soon…Bianca." He just said.**

**I growled and pulled his head back to my neck. But he didn't respond. "Forget her." I gently placed my hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes kindly.**

"**But…"**

"**Hush…" I kissed the tip of his nose slowly. **

**It was now my turn to seduce him. I ran my claws on his shirt, not sinking them in. He shivered as I scratched him lightly, but not hard enough to draw any blood. **

"**Your body feels so good on mine…" I hissed in a very seductive tone of voice I never even knew I had.**

**Matt moaned in response. I leaned forward and placed a friendly kiss on his lips quickly.**

"**And I'll bet you taste so good." He moaned again as I spoke to him.**

**I shifted underneath him. "I want you so much Matt, make me feel good, make me yours forever."**

**He began making sounds of protest, but his eyes were set on mine, not moving at all. It seemed as if he were in a trance. **

**I leaned forward and kissed his neck gently, but from his past experience Matt pushed me away. **

"**What?" I growled.**

**He backed away slowly. "You were going to bite me again!"**

"**No!" I rolled my eyes. Why was he being such a wuss now? I pushed Matt off of my body, before I got more out of control than I already was.**

**Matt began stuttering in protest. What was with him? One minute he acted like he wanted me, and really enjoyed what I was doing to him, and then the next, he wanted Bianca back! Why couldn't he possibly make up his mind?**

**I glared at him as I brushed my shorts and shirt. "What's the matter now?"**

"**Why'd you push me off?" He asked in a soft voice.**

**I rolled my eyes and walked over to the door. "Matt, you should leave right now. Go on, get out."**

"**No! Look, Heather-"**

"**I said get out!" I nearly screamed at the top of my lungs unexpectedly. This got Matt's attention at once, as he stood and brushed past me without even saying a word or casting a single glance. **


	13. Not Yet Ready

_**Vampire's Abyss: The last of their kind**_

_**Draculamomma**_

_**Chapter 12-Not yet Ready**_

**According to my Master, my transformation was physically complete, but I was not yet a vampire in nature entirely, nor had I adopted the full mindset of a vampire yet. All this was still taking two more days, and I was dying inside as a result. **

**After the incident with Matt in the gym, I was unable to face him as I walked past him in the halls toward lunch. He sat directly in front of me right beside Bianca, as I sat beside Brendan and Nikki, trying not to give away any clues as to what had happened between us.**

**Bianca tried getting me to talk, but I simply sat stone-faced. Bianca soon grew tired of my silence, and offered me a small sandwich.**

"**Look, Heather, I know there's been some funny stuff going on between me, you, and Matt, but I'm hoping we can put it past us, and get on with our lives."**

**I didn't even nod. But she was right. There was no way Matt was ever going to have any interest in me, sexual or not. He was destined to be with Bianca for life. He didn't want to move on from her, and I wasn't good enough for him. The sooner I accepted it, the easier the rest of my High School days would go by. **

**I glanced down at the once yummy sandwich in front on the table, and sniffed it. My extra heightened sense of smell nearly caused me to throw up once the scent of the bread and turkey breast entered my delicate nasal passages. All that was once so good was now…so disgusting.**

"**It's not poison Heather. You can eat it." Bianca said as she shifted closer to Matt, as if to prove I had no chance with him.**

**I simply sneered at her, and pushed the sandwich back to her. "No. You eat it."**

**She frowned. "You know, just because you were able to drop more than three dress sizes in less than two weeks doesn't mean everyone else can too." She grabbed the sandwich and heaved it toward a garbage can no more than ten feet away from where we were sitting. **

**Everyone around us laughed as the sandwich barely hit the rim of the can, and fell back down. That was when I decided to show off a little.**

"**Well, that was a shit throw." I hissed coldly.**

**Bianca laughed. "Let's see you do better, after all, you're the one who can't even throw a huge ball into a net, let alone a small sandwich into a garbage can."**

**I stood and walked over, and brought the sandwich back with me.**

"**Watch this, fuckface." I stood with my back facing the garbage can, sandwich in front of my own body. Taking a short, quick breath, I did a huge back flip into the air, and at the same time, let go of the sandwich, tossing it as far behind me as I could. I had landed right on top of someone else's empty lunch bag at the same time the sandwich flew into the garbage can, in a perfect line, landing right in the middle on a large pile of garbage.**

**The cafeteria was silent for the first time in years. No one spoke, or laughed, or even breathed a single air of breath. You could hear a mouse's whisker twitch, it was so silent. Then, as I predicted it would happen, the students began clapping, screaming, and cheering as I stood tall on the table, kicking the lunch bag down into the hands of the owner.**

**No sooner had I gotten off the table gracefully with another back flip, when I saw Mr. Armstrong glaring at me as he marched up to me with a clipboard in his hands.**

"**Heather Wright! What in God's name was that little stunt you pulled off there?"**

**I flipped my red streaked hair behind my shoulders. "It was called two consecutive back flips, sir." **

**Mr. Armstrong threw the clipboard on the floor, not caring as it made a horrible clanking sound as it hit the hard floor.**

"**How dare you disrespect a teacher!"**

"**I didn't disrespect anybody! I was only telling the truth! I didn't know that was considered a crime these days."**

**He only folded his arms across his chest, and sneered at me, with a wicked grin on his moustache face. I wanted to reach up and yank his ugly moustache from his face so badly. **

"**I smell a detention, Heather." He said, turning on his heels and walking out the cafeteria doors, stopping briefly when he noticed I hadn't followed.**

"**Hurry up! I haven't got all day!" He barked, causing some students to laugh and awe at me like hooting owls of the night. **

**I nearly glared back at him, but I didn't want to get myself into further trouble, so I just held my head high and moved on forward, not caring at the students around me in the cafeteria who laughed, whispered, snickered, and tried getting my attention in other demeaning ways. **

**Mr. Armstrong walked me back into the Principal's Office in less than five minutes. He held the door open for me, smiling to himself inside and out. I sighed and sat down at the regular seat like before.**

"**Wait here." Mr. Armstrong hissed, walking toward Mr. Witt's office way down along the rows of other offices rather slowly, as if savoring the moment. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. This was not good. **

**I tried focusing on the slight hum of the heaters in the office, inserted in the ceilings of the room, but no sooner was I focused, when I heard a slight coughing. Without opening my eyes and looking, I grinned. **

"**Hello Rachel." When I received no reply from her, I looked at her. She was slightly pale in the face, and her arms were full of attendance folders and other notes for her teachers.**

**She quickly sat beside me. "It's getting worse you know." She said as if it were nothing really.**

**I laughed. "Yes, so is your presence here." **

**She shook her head. "If you were really so wise, you wouldn't be mocking me, as I'm only here trying to help you!"**

**I didn't reply, but tapped the office windows with a long claw. Rachel's eyes grew wider as she took a good long look at my claw, tapping up against the glass of the office. I smiled when she began making choking noises in her throat.**

"**Finally you're silent, what a miracle indeed." I laughed. Rachel snapped out of her stupor, and set her folders down on a small coffee table in front of me, and sat down right next to me. She had her head slightly bowed, eyes half closed, and her lips were moving, as if she were under a spell, I leaned in closer to her, and heard that she was whispering, but it was not in any English language I had ever heard in my life. **

"**Rachel?" I asked, not concerned entirely. The girl didn't answer, but her lips kept moving as she breathed in and out strangely.**

**I resisted the urge to reach out and slap her silly, but I kept my eyes on her nonetheless. After a million years of silence, Rachel's eyes snapped open and she finally raised her voice a little.**

"**Forgive me, immortal one. I needed to be set in my place." She said slowly, uttering each word preciously.**

**I cocked an eyebrow at her in puzzlement. "What the hell?"**

"**I am your slave, and you are my immortal master!" Rachel spat out. This was absolutely nuts! This girl thought I was her Master? Was this a big joke? **

**I only laughed it off. "Stop the games Rachel, I've had enough."**

**She shook her bewildered head. "It's not a game Master! I am being serious!" **

**Just when I was about to lean in and begin the torture, I heard a door open. I pulled back from Rachel, and grabbed her folders, stuffing them in her hands, but Mr. Witt and Mr. Armstrong were already facing me.**

**Mr. Armstrong pointed out at me and Rachel. "See that? She's already picking on Rachel over there."**

**I sneered at him. "It was **_**I**_**, who happened to be minding my own business, when she appeared to me and engaged in a short conversation." **

**Both Mr. Witt and Mr. Armstrong snickered and shook their heads at this. "Knock off the slapstick comedy Heather." Mr. Armstrong barked out, walking away and slamming the office door behind him.**

**Rachel kept her eyes on me, and backed away slowly, bowing her head a little before following suite as Mr. Armstrong.**

**It was now just I and Mr. Witt left all alone. Goody. He beckoned a longer forefinger at me, and led me to his office once more. I plumped myself down on a soft chair at his desk, and crossed my legs, trying to keep them out of view from his perverted eyes.**

"**So Heather, it has barely been a few days since I last saw you here." Mr. Witt stated as a matter of factly. **

"**I'm sorry Mr. Witt, but I believe Mr. Armstrong has made a huge mistake." I interrupted as politely as I could. **

**My slight intrusion caused Mr. Witt to lean back in his spinning chair, as he stared at me and began playing with his clean tie. "What are you saying Heather?" He asked, as if he were talking to a young child.**

"**Mr. Armstrong brought me here for no real important reason, sir." I said, gritting my teeth together before a rude comment slipped out accidentally. **

"**Why would a great teacher like Mr. Armstrong do such a thing for no reason? The man is not insane nor a lunatic, Heather. He has been working in this school for the last twenty-three years, and so far, every member of the faculty and staff colleague thinks very highly of him, and he has not been known to have a bad record or to be fond of harassing students."**

**I nodded past all this, even though I wasn't listening to a word that was coming out of the principal's mouth. I looked up at the walls, and eyed his various degrees hanging and sneered at them. According to those insignificant little pieces of paper, Mr. Witt was considered to be of high intelligence, and more than qualified to run this stupid school and manage the lives of over two thousand kids. **

**I looked back down at Mr. Witt, who had begun to spin in his chair, as if this was all he was accustomed to doing all day long, without a single care in the world. If only life were truly like that…**

**I stood up suddenly, feeling absolutely foolish. "I'm sorry sir, but I have my rights, and know them, and I don't think I am serving a purpose here. I am only wasting my time, as well as yours. Good-bye." **

**At once, Mr. Witt pushed back his chair and stood up in a manner I'd never see him in, and he blocked my pathway toward the door. I tried going around his left side, but he moved to the left quickly, as to the right when I attempted it. I soon grew bored, and held back every urge to shove him out of my way. **

**Mr. Witt nodded back to the chair at his desk. I glared at him for a few brief seconds, but obeyed. Once seated, Mr. Witt let out a long breath I didn't know he had held, and he sat, facing me with a very tight expression planted onto his middle aged face.**

"**What I'm failing to grasp, Heather, is that you were barely here a while ago, and after the discussion we had, I felt assured that you understood about your behavior in a high school environment, and I thought you weren't going to repeat an action like this ever again." As he droned out in his monotonous voice, he searched my eyes and face slowly, as if already making up his mind about me.**

**It was then that I decided to look deep into Mr. Witt's mind, as much as I really didn't want to, I decided to try out the old power my Master once talked about. He once said that some vampire's have the Dark Gift's ability to read minds, but never souls. Vampire's have no souls themselves, so there is always a block between the mortal soul and the vampire's undead powerful mind.**

**As casually as I could possibly make it appear, I leaned slightly forward, and kept my eyes trained on Mr. Witt as hard as I could, and I concentrated. It was then that I immediately heard in a very sly small voice at the back of his head:**

"_**Perhaps she really can't understand, I've tried as much as I possibly could, and yet she still doesn't seem to fully grasp the concept here…maybe that's why she is so damn attractive."**_

**As soon as I had heard Mr. Witt's small thought, I leaned in closer for a little more, somehow transfixing my eyes onto Mr. Witt's. In the process, I felt my claws shoot out of my usually longer fingernails, and they grabbed the handles of the chair tighter than I could ever imagine. Some invisible powerful force shot out of my body, mostly my forehead, and I felt it fly out of my body piece by piece, and I had no control over the amount and the sheer force it came out in. All I knew was it was soon piercing through Mr. Witt's forehead and mind, and reading his thoughts, his past, his future, everything was suddenly available to me.**

**Mr. Witt was somehow in a trance as all this was happening, his eyes had gone entirely blank, they weren't moving, he didn't seem to be breathing, and his mouth was open a little bit like that of a fish. He was strangely in my power…yet I was not in power myself, something had overcome us both…**

**Soon all kinds of images and thoughts flew into my mind from Mr. Witt's…I saw images of him and a young girl sitting on a water slide, they had invented themselves in their neighborhood, laughing as they slid down and rolled all over the fresh grass, I then saw Mr. Witt grew a little older, perhaps a little older than me, getting on his knees and proposing to a lovely woman with red hair, I saw a few years later the same woman patting her now largely rounded stomach and kiss young Mr. Witt's cheek as they proudly walked down the street together, more years seemed to zoom by, and this time, I saw Mr. Witt's wife screamed in pain, as she held a bloodied hand to her lower swollen abdomen, a nurse was rolling her on a wheelchair through the emergency room with a worried Mr. Witt following behind as fast as he could, but they were too late. Next I saw Mr. Witt's wife crying and screaming along with Mr. Witt himself as they held a bloodied blanket with their stillborn daughter in their hands as the doctors and nurses walked away with their heads hung low. Barely a year went by since that horrible night at the hospital, when I saw Mr. Witt's tired and worn out frame burst into a bedroom, and his face soon dropped in shock when he looked over at his beautiful wife lying naked in bed with a much younger man. He grabbed her out of the bed and pushed them both out, slamming the door with tears in his eyes. A few years later, Mr. Witt was hardly recognizable, but I managed to pick him out. He was walking down a really crowded street, then he turned and went into a shop, but I didn't really catch the name of the shop. He walked down into the dark basement of the shop…soon he was seated at a table with five other men his age or a little older, and they passed a large thick book around…the book must have been a few hundred years old! As they passed it around, I managed to catch the title of the book: **_**Slaying Ritual of the Nosferatu. **_

**At once I leapt back from the chair, hissing loudly. Mr. Witt's eyes went back to normal and he began rubbing his forehead and temples. So Mr. Witt was a vampire slayer? How could this be? How could I not have detected it? My beloved Master had always told me to watch out for vampire hunters, but now, how was I ever going to avoid this man? My own Principal whom I saw everyday! What was to become of me! I had to live on! I needed to live on for my Master…but this man...threatened my existence.**

**I folded my skinny pale hands across my chest as I pondered what I had to do in order to prolong my survival, and it soon dawned unto me…I had to kill this man.**


End file.
